


A night to forget.

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Habren is a real jealous bitch, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline "Evie" Cousland finds herself with child, no memory of how it happened or who the father is. Scared, she turns to an unlikely man for support and protection against against the nasty whispers that start to follow. Loghain learns the truth about that night, leading him to make a decision that will change Loghain and Evie's relationship forever. AU and rating will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I love Loghain and making him loved up and happy.

Evie shook and shivered with her head over the bowl her mother had brought in for her. Her forehead was gleaming with sweat, the constant gagging motion made her throat hurt. Never before has she felt so ill. Finally after an hour she had stopped retching, falling back to sleep, too weak to do anything but. Eleanor had the room cleaned, the servants working quietly as to not disturb Evie. This had been the fifth day in a row that Evie had been sick, she couldn't move for being so weak, she ate very little and drunk only sips of water.

Bryce had organised for a healer to come to the castle, so they could find the cause of Evie's mysterious illness. Bryce greeted the mage at the entrance, "You must be Wynne, you came highly recommended by a friend. He said your services had been invaluable to him."

"It is a pleasure, Teyrn Cousland. Our mutual friend send that your daughter was extremely ill so I came as soon as I could."

Bryce directed Wynne to Evie's bedroom, "It is much appreciate, we are desperate."

Wynne saw the worry the man had for his child, "How is she?"

Bryce sighed, "Much the same, just retching and sleeping. She can barely stand up."

"I have plenty of supplies with me. I just wanted to spend a bit of time alone with her to work."

"Of course, we would be grateful if you would stay for a while in case your services are need again."

Wynne bowed her head slightly to the man, "Very well, Teyrn Cousland."

"No one has been able to find a reason for her illness, you are our only hope," Bryce preyed every night that his daughter got better. She was his little pup, the family wouldn't be the same without her.

Eleanor left the room, standing with Bryce, while Wynne worked her magic on Evie. They could only hope whatever it was that ailed Evie, it could be cured. They watched as Wynne left the room, her face quite serious, Evie's cries following the older mage out of the room.

"What is it?" Bryce asked quickly.

"Your daughter is with child. I have asked her who the father is, she said she doesn't know."

Bryce and Eleanor stood, looking at each other in shock, they didn't want to believe that Evie was a loose woman, but if she couldn't remember who she slept with, then they had little choice. They entered the room to see Evie sobbing on the bed. Eleanor sat down on the bed, Bryce stood a distance away, "Evie darling, do you know who the father is?" Eleanor asked softly.

"No, I haven't even done anything for over a year," Evie replied through her sobs, not even looking at her parents.

"Are you sure, Evie? You can tell me."

Evie snapped her head up, "I said I dont know. Dont pretend you're not thinking I'm some whore."

Bryce gritted his teeth, "How else did it happen then?"

"I dont know. Now get out," Evie threw a book at Bryce, "Out, now," She roared.

Eleanor and Bryce left the room, Eleanor close to tears, "What do we do, Bryce?"

"I dont know, if she said she doesn't remember, then she obviously doesn't."

* * *

Fergus searched the castle for his sister, she had slipped out of her room unseen, no one could tell him where she went and he was worried for her. He came to the conclusion that she had left the castle. Fergus went into the village, asking several of the villagers if they had seen Evie, luckily, one of them spotted her walking to a cottage near the woods.

Fergus finally found her sitting on a bench, holding something in her hands. He approached, taking a seat next to her, "What are you doing, little sister?"

Evie took a while to acknowledge his presence, letting out a long sigh, "If I drink this potion the baby goes away."

Fergus put an arm his little sister, "So why haven't you drunk it?"

Evie let out a sob, "Because I dont know if I want my baby to go away."

Fergus took the potion out of her hands, putting on the arm of the bench. He pulled Evie to him, holding her tight, "Evie, I know you want this baby. It doesn't matter who the father is, all I know is that this baby will have my lovely little sister as its mother."

Evie laughed a little, "And a lovely uncle."

"Exactly, Evie. This little one will have all the love it needs in the Couslands. Now lets go home before it rains," Fergus stood up, offering his hand to Evie. Together they walked home to the castle.

"Fergus, what do we say when people find out?"

Fergus gave his little sister a squeeze, "We will give them some story. You know Father will hurt anyone who dares say anything about the pregnancy."

Evie looked into the distance to see Loghain, King Maric, Prince Cailan, Teagan and Eamon standing with Bryce in the courtyard. Evie and Fergus approached, all men but Loghain looking at Evie with pity and suspicion. Evie sighed, shaking her head, "Do I take from their reaction that you have told them, Father?"

Arl Howe appeared behind Evie, tutting as he came to face her, "Bryce, what a pity, Nathaniel or Thomas would have made a good husband for her. Unfortunately, common whores are not on their lists of potential wives."

Evie stormed past the men, tears falling from her eyes. Fergus looked at Howe with pure rage, "How dare you call my sister that."

Bryce stood between the two men, "Fergus calm down, no need to get angry."

Fergus stared down at his father, "No need to get angry! There is every reason to get angry. That odious little man called your daughter a whore, now by your lack of reaction, can I assume that you agree?" Fergus stormed past the men, walking in the same direction as his sister, he turned around sharply, "Oh father, you should be aware that there was every possibility Evie was raped."

"What?" Bryce barked out.

"Think about it, she has no memory of the night in question. She was every ill the morning after the Summerday celebrations. Someone did something to her and I will find out who," Fergus stormed away, leaving Bryce with his own thoughts and guilt.

Loghain waited for the other men to leave before grabbing Howe and slamming him against a wall, he snarled at the smaller man, "Never call her that again, Howe."

"Oh, you're still waiting for your little taste of the girl. I dont think old men are her thing, but then she is a whore," Howe lurched forward after Loghain punched him hard in the stomach. Loghain threw him on the ground, walking away before he hurt the man even more.

* * *

Loghain found Evie hiding in the stable house. She hadn't come to dinner so he decided to take something to her, knowing where she'd be. He entered the small house, placing the food and drink on a small table, "I thought you might be hungry," He told her as he approached her, "Are you alright?"

Evie sighed, eventually turning to look at him, "Not really. I'm going to be an unwed mother and all my father thinks about how it might effect him."

Loghain took a seat next to her, "He's just worried about you. But forget him, how are  _you_  feeling?"

"Tired, very tired and nauseous most of the time. Scared, apprehensive but excited."

"If you want, you can come and stay with me any time. Away from the pity looks and such."

Evie smiled at Loghain. "You think I could return to Denerim with you?"

"Have you ever been to Gwaren?"

"No, I haven't. I'd like to see it."

Loghain stood up from the bench, extending his hand to her, "Lets ask your father if you can come with me to Gwaren for a couple of weeks."

Evie eagerly took his hand, walking with Loghain back to the castle. Evie was excited at the idea of getting away from everyone and actually spending time with Loghain.


	2. Quality time

Evie watched as Gwaren got closer, it was surrounded by lush greenery and the smell of salt from the Amaranthine ocean lingered in the air. Twin domes came into view, leading to a arch way that Evie guessed was the entrance to Gwaren itself. They arrived at Loghain's estate, the sun had begun to lower in the sky.

"I can take you on a tour if you want," Loghain said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Please. Oh I have a gift for you."

Loghain looked at her genuinely shocked, no one gave him gifts, "What is it?"

Evie reached down towards their belongings, pulling out a large role of parchment, "Open it," She said as handing it to him.

Loghain took it from her, letting his fingers gently touch hers. He pulled the ribbon binding the parchment, unrolling it, he smiled at the image of a young Anora, "How did you manage to get it so right?"

"I just used your description of her. I gave her a Mabari, grass stains and skinned knees."

Loghain studied the painting, it was so accurate, it was like looking back at that memory, "That was pretty much Anora growing up. Thank you, people dont get me gifts," Loghain gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you like it," Evie smiled at him, before turning to the opening the door of the carriage, she took in a deep breath and sighed contently, "Loghain, I want your Teyrnir."

Loghain chuckled, "You are welcome here any time you want," Loghain got out of the other side of the carriage, walking around to Evie's side and extending his hand to her.

"How can you stay away from this place? It's beautiful," Evie took his hand and stepped down from the carriage.

"My role is in Denerim, I do miss this place sometimes," Loghain offered his arm, which Evie gladly took, "Let me show you around."

Together, they walked through Gwaren markets. Evie took in the surroundings, she spotted a shop that she wanted to look at, so she let go of Loghain's arm, "I'll be back, just going over here."

"Ok, going to look around myself," Loghain walked towards the blacksmiths, he hoped that the man got his letter.

"Ahhh, Teyrn Loghain, welcome back to Gwaren," The balding man said, greeting the Teyrn.

"Good afternoon, Shaw, did you get my letter?"

"I did certainly did. A gift for a special young lady, I presume?" Shaw replied, pulling out a big wooden box from underneath his worktop.

"Yes, for the only daughter of Teyrn Cousland, she is visiting for a while."

"Well, I'm glad that my best work yet will go to such a beauty," The man stopped as he noticed Loghain quirk an eyebrow, "The beauty of Lady Evangeline Cousland is well talked about."

"The beauty of Lady Cousland is greatly under exaggerated," Loghain said quietly, he coughed slightly before changing the subject, "You finished the daggers?"

"I have, I hope they fit what you wanted," Shaw opened the box, pulling out two daggers, he held them up to Loghain, "White steel, curved blades, as you requested," The daggers glowed blue, lighting up the small smile on Loghain's face, "As you can see they glow blue. These daggers are a thing of beauty. They have no joins, so they are very durable. The pattern on the handle is the vine leaves and flowers you requested. "Evie" written on the tops of the handles. Do they meet your requirements?"

Loghain examined the weapons, feeling them in his hands, they were light and powerful, perfect for Evie's delicate but quick hands, "Yes, I feel obliged to pay you more. They are perfect for delicate hands."

"I'm glad you like them, there is no need for extra, my lord, just making them was reward enough."

Loghain handed the man a small, but weighted pouch of coins, "Thank you, Shaw. Lady Cousland will probably come in herself to thank you," Loghain left the blacksmiths, seeking Evie out. After a few minutes he saw Evie talking the kennel master. He approached as a Mabari puppy was giving Evie the sad eyes, Loghain could tell she was falling for it. Evie was a fierce and capable woman who could kill any man if she wanted to, but for a puppy, she was a soft touch.

Evie picked up the puppy, scratching it behind the ears, "You're going to make me buy you, aren't you?" The puppy whined.

Loghain smiled at Evie, "I see you've made a friend already."

"He's cute, I think he's imprinted on me."

Loghain handed the kennel master coin for the puppy, "Well, lets get him home, its time for dinner."

"Did you just buy him?" Evie asked, a little shocked.

"I did, as a thank you for the painting."

Evie blushed, "Thank you. What's in the box?"

"Oh, another gift for you, I'll show you after dinner. So what is the name for our new furry friend?"

"Fluffy, because he was fluffy fur."

Loghain laughed quietly, "Fluffy? I dread to think what are going to name the baby."

Evie snorted, putting Fluffy down on the ground, "I'm going to name the baby, Loghain, nicknamed Logey."

"I sincerely hope you are joking, Evie," Loghain looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, his eyes betraying the smile he was holding back.

"I am, but I would like you to be god father."

"Really? You think I'd be suitable?"

"Loghain, I've known you most of my life, you saved my life once. Now I need to eat, I have a child in here."

Loghain and Evie took dinner in front of a fire, the winter nights were quickly drawing in. They ate in comfortable silence, Loghain liked Evie's desire for quiet, she too liked to rest and think. She was a keen reader too, he often recommended her books to read. She was very different from girls her age, she wasnt concerned with the finery, she was an intelligent girl, strong but gentle and capable of great tenderness.

"Loghain, can I tell you a secret?" She asked him suddenly.

"Of course."

Evie sighed, pulling a blanket up around her, "I know why Arl Howe hates me so much."

"Why," Loghain was curious, Arl Howe hated Evie and he never understood why, everyone else loved her, but Arl Howe burnt holes into her every time she was around.

"Me and Nathaniel Howe had a fling last year."

Loghain coughed a little on the wine he was drinking, "For how long?"

"About a year in total. I really regret the whole thing."

"So what happened?"

"Oh, Thomas caught us mid...ahem and went to the Arl, he demanded Nathaniel end it, so he did and that was that. I think Arl Howe is worried the baby might be Nathaniel's."

Loghain tried hard to hide his jealously, "So how did it start?"

"It happened during the first day celebrations. There were plans to betroth us, now if I was going to be shackled to him for life, I was going to make sure if his skills in the bedroom. He is awful, very selfish. Even Dairren was more considerate."

Loghain struggled to choke back his jealousy, "How many...um...lovers have you had?" He had no idea why he asked her that, he really didn't want to know.

Evie looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows in slight disapproval, "Only 2. I may be a soon to be unwed mother, but I'm not some whore. Nor I am a virgin, I make no apologies for not being one."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Loghain looked away in shame, she was obviously hurt by his unintentional implication.

"How many...um...lovers have  _you_ had?" Evie mocked.

Loghain squirmed, "Just three."

Evie turned to face him, stunned by his revelation, "Only 3? Seriously, why only 3?"

"I had a fling in my teens, then Rowan, then my wife Celia. I haven't been with a woman since she died."

"That was 10 years ago, do you not get the...itch?"

"I cant say I do. Can we change the subject?"

Evie sniggered quietly, "If you want. Tell me about Celia."

Loghain sighed, "Celia was the daughter of a cabinet maker, she was making a delivery for her father, bandits surrounded her and I saved her, we fell in love after that."

Evie felt a little stab at her heart, Loghain would never love her like he loved Celia, "Tell me about Celia, what did she look like, what was she like."

"She was beautiful, long blonde hair, blue eyes. Kind and gentle, tender, witty, love to sing. She was my second love."

"Who was the first?"

"Queen Rowan, we had a relationship before she became Queen. Part of me still loves her."

Evie swallowed the lump in her throat, begging the tears not to fall, "I'm going to bed, very tired," Evie got up and moved quickly to her room, Fluffy following close behind. She shut the door quickly, falling to the floor crying. She knew she was wasting her time loving Loghain, he would never love her back.

She crawled into bed, desperately trying to keep warm under the furs, the room was freezing, even Fluffy was cold. After an hour of desperately trying sleep, she slipped out of her room with Fluffy in tow, walking towards Loghain's room. She crept inside, listening to the soft snoring. Evie put Fluffy on the bed, who positioned herself in between Loghain's legs, while Evie slipped under the covers, moving close to Loghain, his warmth radiating off of him. Evie fell asleep watching Loghain as he slept, he looked peaceful, occasionally smiling. She wondered who he was dreaming about, although she could never hope it would her in his dreams.

Loghain woke to something tickling his face, he pulled at the annoyance, silky, honey coloured strands slid through his fingers. His eyes traced the source of the hair, revealing a sleeping Evie. She looked so delicate, carefree and peaceful, he could get used to waking up next to her every morning.

"Evie," He whispered in her ear.

Evie murmured, "No," She muttered.

"Evie," He said again.

"What," She said lazily.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Warm,"

"It's breakfast time, do you want any?"

"Later," She said quietly, pulling the furs around her tighter.

Loghain got out of bed, stroking Fluffy's head, "Are you hungry, Fluffy?"

Fluffy barked, jumping on the bed, waiting patiently by the door, "We shall let your mistress sleep, lest she harms me for waking her," Fluff barked quietly following Loghain out of the room. Loghain wanted to stay and watch her sleep, but he didn't want to disturb her resting.


	3. So close, you can feel it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kiss her, Loghain!!!

Loghain found Evie in the training yard, practising with the new daggers that Loghain had bought for her two months ago when she first arrived in Gwaren. She struck several blows on the practice dummy, that if, it had been a real person, would have proved fatal.

He was surprised at how nimble she was, despite being 5 months pregnant. Although pregnancy wasn't immediately obvious, unless you looked at her side ways.

She glowed in pregnancy, she looked beautiful. Well, she was beautiful any way, but she look like a little glowing goddess with her honey blonde hair looking more touchable than ever.

Loghain noted that she seemed angry, unusual for someone of Evie's normally happy disposition. "Evie?" He called out as he approached her.

"What?!" She barked back, not even looking in his direction.

"Evie, is something wrong?"

"Well, yes, yes there is," Evie kicked over the training dummy in anger, "One of your guards thought it appropriate to proposition me, you know, because I'm such a horrendous whore."

Loghain gritted his teeth, fists clenched in anger, "Which guard?"

"Ser Rutland, big, ugly oath of a man."

Loghain stormed back to the castle, on a mission to find the odious dipshit who upset Evie. He stormed into the guards quarters, spotting a freakishly tall, ugly faced man, "Ser Rutland?" He asked, angrily.

"That's me?" He replied in a gruff voice.

Loghain flew at the man, knocking him flat on his back. Loghain drew his sword drew his sword, pressing the cold steel of the hilt into the man's throat, "Never upset Lady Cousland again. Never imply anything negatively about her character again. Am I understood?"

Rutland swallowed hard, "Yes, my lord."

Loghain swept out of the room as quickly as he entered. He sought out Evie again, "The guard has been dealt with."

Evie turned to look at him, "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"I wanted to," Loghain set his sword down, his anger slowly seeping away.

Evie chuckled, "You're a real knight in shining armour aren't you," Evie wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head under his chin.

Loghain put his arms around her, his hands in her hair, "I try to be."

Evie looked up at him, "Just a big teddy bear."

Loghain looked down into her azure coloured eyes, she looked so very kissable. Her perfectly full pink lips called his lips to them. He lowered his head down to hers, her lips achingly close to his, "Loghain!" Loghain closed his eyes and groaned. He recognised the voice of his friend, King Maric.

Evie grunted in frustration and disentangled herself from Loghain, pulling way, "I...I'm gonna go and wash up before lunch."

Loghain watched Evie walk away, he was so close to kissing her. He turned to Maric, "You have the worst timing, Maric."

"What?" Maric asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I nearly kissed her."

Maric chuckled, "Oh, how close?"

Loghain glared at Maric, "I could feel her breath against my face."

"Loghain, why don't you ask for her hand?"

"Maric she deserves a young man. I'm ageing, very little to offer."

"Loghain, you'd could offer her a man willing to her husband and a father to her child."

Loghain shook his head, "She deserves a fresher man."

Maric sighed in annoyance, "So what, you're just keep admiring her from a distance?"

"Just drop it, Maric," Loghain stalked away, not willing to talk about it any longer.

Both men joined Evie for lunch, who had her face buried into a book, while spooning spoonfuls of food into her mouth.

"Leave some for us, my lady," Maric said with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey, you try growing a person and see how hungry you get."

Maric chuckled, "How is pregnancy?"

Evie snorted, "It's ok. I have to sleep in Loghain's bed at night to get comfy though."

Maric looked at Loghain with a raised eyebrow, "You're sharing a bed?"

Evie shrugged, "Yeah, it gets cold at night. His bed is really comfortable."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at Evie, "You should know, you and fluffy take up most of the space."

Evie stuck out her tongue at Loghain, "You sleep at weird angles," Evie jumped suddenly, looking at her bump, "Ok, now that one hurt."

"Is the baby moving?" Loghain asked curiously.

"She moves quite a lot. She has a hefty kick too."

Loghain stood up, walking a couple of steps to Evie, "Can I feel?"

"Yeah," Evie lifted up her tunic, exposing her belly, "She normally kicks here," Evie pointed to her lower left hand side.

Loghain laid his hand on her belly, his thumb gently stroking the skin. Then he felt a sharp jab against his palm, "She's strong."

"She is. I cant wait to meet her or he. But I'm sure it's a girl."

Loghain stroked her hair, before sitting back down, "Have you thought about any names for him or her?"

"I haven't found any names I like. What was your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth," Loghain replied.

Evie drifted into her thoughts, "Hmmm, Elizabeth Moira Cousland."

Maric chuckled, "You're naming her after my mother too?"

Evie smiled wide, "Of course, I'm naming my daughter after the two women who made my two favourite men."

"Charmer," Maric winked at her.

Loghain finished his lunch, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head, "So Maric, what are our other noble friends getting up to?"

Maric huffed out a sigh, "Eamon is being Eamon, Teagan is charming his way into beds. Gallagher is making yet more children-" Maric stopped when Evie interrupted him.

"-More children? Is he trying to make a child to match with every noble family in Ferelden?"

Loghain and Maric chuckled, "You didn't fancy marrying one of the Wulff son's?" Maric asked.

"Not really, although it'd be preferable than being married to Arl Howe's sons."

Maric scoffed, taking a gulp of wine, "You know that man wants a daughter in law he can play with."

Evie shuddered, "Probably why he wouldn't want me then, he knows I'd probably stab him for touching me. It nearly happened once."

Loghain sat forward quickly, balling up his fists, "What?"

Evie looked at him, eyes showing her anger and annoyance at the memory, "He tried it on with me. He called me a "Little firecracker" he got a little close, luckily I had my dagger."

"Bastard. Why didn't you tell me?" Loghain asked, choking back his fury.

"Because you'd try and kill him. I'd rather you stuck around."

"Shall we go hunting? Before the weather really turns cold?" Maric suggested.

Evie stood up, "Sure, I'll get my furs and boots."

They headed out with Fluffy in tow, hoping for a good hunt. Fluffy had quickly run off, minutes later, he was barking frantically. Evie followed the sounds of Fluffy's calls, spotting him sitting near a downed tree, "What is it boy?" Fluffy directed her attention to a whimpering bundle of fur. She moved closer to see a Mabari laying in the dirt, bloody and frightened. A smaller bundle was suckling on her teats. "Loghain!" Evie called out.

Loghain appeared through the trees with Maric, "What is it?"

"It's a dog and her puppy. She's injured."

Loghain set down one knee in front of the dog, touch her gently, making the dog whimper "Shhhh, its ok, girl. She doesn't seem too injured, she's starving though."

"Loghain, why don't you carry her back to the castle. I'll take the puppy," Maric said as he took off his outer cloak and placed the puppy in it.

Loghain did the same with its mother, "Come on girl, lets get you washed and fed."

Back at the castle, the dogs were washed clean and fed with the leftovers from dinner. Evie tended to a small cut on the mothers head, "There you go. We should name you," The dog fussed around Evie.

"What should we name her," Loghain asked, as he sat down with the puppy in his lap.

"Let's call you, Bessie."

Loghain smiled, "At least its better than Fluffy," Fluffy whined indignantly, "What? You actually like it?" Fluffy barked happily in response.

Evie laughed, "Loghain, you can name the puppy. It's a boy."

"I'm going to give him a strong name. Hunter."

Evie sat down on the sofa next to Loghain. Bessie followed, jumping up on the sofa, placing her head on Evie's stomach. "Do you think she senses the baby?"

"I think she might. She seems to like you."

Evie yawned, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"I'll be up soon," Loghain watched Evie walk away with all 3 dogs following her closely.

Maric, who watched the whole interaction between his friends, coughed to get Loghain's attention.

"What, Maric?"

"Ask Bryce," He said, eyes not moving from his book.

"I said drop it, Maric," Loghain grunted in annoyance.

"You do realise, you act like you're married already? You share a bed, you tease each other, cuddle a lot. Why are you so scared of asking?"

Loghain snapped, "Because I'm scared of the rejection."

"By Evie?" Maric was surprised, Loghain had never been the insecure type, then it hit him, "Oh Maker," Maric got up walking to Loghain, "You're in love with her!"

"Don't be stupid, Maric," Loghain looked away, trying to hide the truth written on his face.

"I've never seen this side of you before, sure you loved Celia and Rowan, but this, this is different."

"Evie's different," Loghain muttered.

"Every man's dream."

Loghain snapped his head around, glaring at Maric, "Even yours?" He said, almost accusingly.

"My friend, most men have thought about it. Dammit, even Eamon would go there given the chance. Teagan certainly would. As for that son of mine," Loghain shushed Maric.

"I'm going to bed, do not want to hear how many men lust after Evie," Loghain skulked out of the room, disgusted by thought of so many men lusting after his Evie. He got into the bedroom, stopping when he looked towards the bed. He wondered how he would fit in the bed next to two humans and three dogs.

Evie sat up, looking around, realising Loghain had no space on the bed, "Fluffy, move," Evie shift the dogs towards the edge of the bed, so she could move in the middle. She lifted up the soft furs, inviting Loghain in the bed next to her.

Loghain slipped into the bed, achingly close to Evie, "I can sleep somewhere else."

"Shhh," Evie turned her body to rest against Loghain's side. Her hand placed on his chest and her forehead rested against his bare arm.

Loghain watched as she fell asleep against him. Maybe he could marry her, she trusts him and likes being around him. Maybe, just maybe, they could make each other happy.


	4. When the truth changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will admit their love eventually.

Loghain and Evie sat in the carriage that was taking them back to Denerim. Maric had gone back the week before, so it was just them and the dogs. Neither of them wanted to go back, they enjoyed being together without others around. They had morphed into family, a family that would have to separate, due to family pressures and commitments to the crown.

Loghain turned to Evie, who was staring out of the window. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Evie sighed heavily, "I wish I didn't have to go back."

"Me either," Loghain smiled at her sadly when she turned to face him, "I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you," Evie rested her head against his chest, "Will you come to High ever before the baby is born?"

"Of course I will."

Evie looked up at him, "Thank you for everything," They looked at each other trying to remember every little detail about the other. Evie kissed the underside of her chin. They held each other tight, they couldn't bear to leave each other. Loghain knew he would miss her terribly.

"Maybe when the baby is older, you can come to Denerim to visit."

Evie smiled, "We would really like that," Evie laid down the cushion bench and fell asleep under the gentle eyes of the man she loved. If only she had the guts to tell him.

* * *

Bryce sat in his study at the Cousland estate in Denerim, going through letters, helping King Maric with trade agreements in the Free Marches. He looked up when he heard the door open. Arl Howe walked in with his son, Nathaniel, in tow. Howe looked rather angry and Nathaniel looked rather sheepish, not looking at Bryce.

"Rendon, what can I do for you?"

Howe looked at Nathaniel angrily, "Well tell him then."

Nathaniel finally made eye contact with Bryce, "Teyrn Cousland, I am the father of Evie's child. She made up the story about not remembering to cover it up."

Bryce stood up abruptly, "What!" He stormed over to Nathaniel, squaring up to the younger man, "Do you want to explain yourself young man!?"

"Evie and myself have been seeing each other...intimately...for quite some time now. She didn't want to marry me even with the baby on the way. I think it is only appropriate we do marry."

Howe grunted in annoyance, "Obviously, we do not want a bastard child in our family. It is only appropriate that Nathaniel and Evie marry before the child arrives."

Bryce sighed heavily, "You are right, Rendon. I will discuss the details with Evie when she returns from Gwaren."

"I think it is inappropriate that Teyrn Loghain spends so much time alone with the girl. That will not happen after the wedding takes place."

"I will discuss that with Evie. She is due to return with Loghain in the next day or two."

* * *

The carriage pulled up at Loghain's estate. Evie sighed heavily, "Back to the life of monotonous bores."

Loghain kissed her forehead, "Back to hearing Maric and Cailan whine and Anora nagging me to get married."

"Loghain, you're not allowed to marry. You've been branded as property of Lady Evangeline Cousland," Evie nudged him playfully in the ribs.

Loghain chuckled, "Well tell that to Anora, it might save me from future nags."

"Can I stay with you until I have to go back to High ever?"

"Of course. Why don't you want to stay at the family estate?"

Evie wiped the tears from her eyes, "Because I don't want to see my father. He's ashamed of me, I know he is."

Loghain pulled Evie into his arms, holding her close. He hated to see her so upset, "I'm sure he isn't, Evie."

"He thinks I'm lying about what happened."

"More fool him then. I know you would never lie about something like that."

"I'm glad you believe me. I'd couldn't bear it if you didn't believe me."

Loghain pulled Evie away slightly, cupping her delicate face in his hands. He looked into her tear filled eyes with the purest sincerity, "Evie, I know you. I know you would make up such stories. You aren't afraid to admit things you've done," Loghain kissed her nose gently, "don't let them get to you, Evie."

"You're right. Since when have I ever cared what people thought about me," Evie wiped her tears away with her hands and rested her head on his shoulder.

Loghain smiled, "Never. One thing I've always lo...admired about you," He hope she didn't pick up on that slip of his tongue. He didn't want to burden her with his feelings.

They exited the carriage, entering the estate with the three dogs in tow. Evie went Loghain's room to for the servants to fill up the bath. She needed to wash the journey of her aching body before going to the palace for Cailan's birthday celebrations.

She slipped into the scented water, sighing as the warmth seeped into her skin. The door to the room opened followed by booted footsteps "Loghain?" She called out.

"Yes, it's just me," He looked towards the screen that hid Evie from view, "Don't take too long. I know what you are like."

Evie chuckled, "Oh, what's going to happen if I decide to stay in the bath?"

"I shall pour cold water in. That will get you moving."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do not tempt me, Lady Cousland," Loghain smiled to himself. It seemed that Evie was in good spirits, once again.

"Loghain?" Evie called out, somewhat distressed, "I cant get out of the bath."

Loghain walked around the screen to see Evie trying to lift herself out of the bath, "What happened?"

Evie winced in pain, "My back hurts."

Loghain chuckled, "Let me help you," He grabbed the towel placing it over his shoulder, "Right, arms up," Evie complied to his instruction. Loghain slipped his arms underneath her and gently lifted her to her feet. He wrapped the towel around her quickly, trying not to look at her naked body.

Evie scowled at Loghain, "don't laugh," She admonished as she stepped out of the bath.

Loghain wisely choose to stay silent for the time being. He moved to the other side of the screen to give Evie some privacy. Both of them got dressed in their finery. Evie fidgeted, pulling at the dress, grunting in frustrations, "Nothing fits me any more."

"Shall I loosen the ties? It looks rather uncomfortable."

"Yes, but not too much. don't want to arrive looking like a fat mess."

Loghain tutted, "You look beautiful," He loosened the ties, straightening down the dress, "Better?"

"Yes. I'd be rather lost without you."

Loghain smiled, "Lets go and make our appearances."

* * *

Maric stood on the balcony overlooking the ballroom, watching the nobles dance and drink. His eyes fell on Teyrn Cousland and Arl Howe. He sighed, knowing what they were discussing. The subject being Nathaniel and Evie's engagement. Maric knew that it this wasn't going to go down well with Evie. She hated doing things just because she was told to. It was one of the reasons why he was so fond of her.

"What's on your mind, father," Maric turned to greet his son, "You look distinctly annoyed."

"I am, my son, I am. You have heard of the engagement?"

"Yes, I cant imagine Lady Cousland being too pleased about that."

Maric sighed, "You know Loghain is in love with her?"

"Mmmm, yes I suspected as much, he's rather protective of her."

"Yes and Bryce wants to marry her off to that, Howe boy."

Cailan looked towards the the entrance to the ballroom, "Well. Loghain and Evie have just arrived. Prepare for the shit storm, father."

Maric walked down into the ballroom to greet them, "Loghain, my friend. Lady Cousland, you look beautiful," Maric kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Although I do not agree with you."

"Nonsense, even in pregnancy, you are easily the most beautiful woman in here."

Evie blushed, "You charmer. Excuse me gentleman, I'm going to see my parents," Evie walked over to her parents, "Mother, Father."

"Evie, my darling girl," Eleanor pulled her daughter into a hug, "My, my, this bump has grown."

Evie rolled her eyes, smiling at her mother, "don't remind me, mother."

"Pup, we have something to discuss," Bryce walked into a side room, leaving Evie to follow him.

Evie shut the door to the room, "What is it, father?"

"Nathaniel has told me the truth about the baby. He said the was the result of a fling between you two."

Evie couldn't believe her ears, "He said, what?"

"He said you lied about not remembering because you didn't want to marry him," Bryce was losing his patience with his daughter, "Of course, you will have to get married."

Evie was dumbfounded. She didn't know which hurt more, Nathaniel's lie or that her father believed it, "You believe him?"

"Rendon himself, confirmed his knowledge of a fling."

"But you choose to disbelieve your own child, your flesh and blood," Evie started pacing the room. The anger was like bile in her throat, burning her inside. She stormed out of the room with Bryce in tow. She saw Nathaniel joking around with Dairren. A red mist descended over her. Hormones maybe, anger more likely was the reason for what she was about to do.

She stormed over to Nathaniel. Drawing her arm back, closed fist, she punched him square in the face, making him recoil in shock, "Why did you lie? You know we haven't been together in over a year, but still you tell my foolish father, you fathered my child," Evie kicked him in the shin, "Did you force me? Is that how it happened?" Evie punched him again, "Stay away from me or I will gut you like the animal you are.

Nathaniel stared at Evie, holding his bloodied face, "I never mean to upset you."

"Stay away from me," She yelled, running out of the ballroom. She run outside of the palace down one step, her dress got caught in her shoe and she tripped down the last two steps. She landed on the gravel at the bottom, cutting her hands, elbows and knees. But her concern was not for her injured limbs, but for her unborn child, who she landed on in the fall.

Loghain exited the palace in the search for Evie. Immediately he found her on the ground, crying in distress. He ran to her, "Evie, shhh, she'll be fine. I promise you, she'll be fine," He picked her up, carrying her back into the palace. He passed a servant near the stairs, "Go find the mage, Wynne," The servant courtesied and rushed into the ballroom. Loghain carried Evie into one of the spare bed chambers, placing her gently on the bed. He poured a bowl of water, snatching a wash cloth off the shelf, dropping it into the water. He gently washed her wounds, cleaning all the blood away.

Wynne entered the room with Maric following behind, "Give us some space, Teyrn Loghain."

Loghain left the room with Maric, waiting outside the door, "I cannot believe Bryce did that."

"Nor I. I thought her knew her better than to drop a sudden engagement on her."

"She looked so distraught. She loves that baby so much."

"Well, if she is anything like her mother, then she'll be fine."

Wynne opened the door to the room, beckoning Loghain to her, "Baby is perfectly fine. Lady Cousland needs to rest for a while."

Loghain breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Wynne," Loghain entered the room, walking over to the bed, sitting next to Evie, "How are you feeling?"

Evie smiled weakly, "Sore. Wynne said the baby is fine."

"That is great news. Evie, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. You need to rest," Loghain kissed her forehead, tucking the covers around her. With a smile, he left the room.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" Maric asked.

"I'm going to ask for her hand. First I need to have strong words with Bryce."

Loghain found Bryce brooding in the library, "You really are a fool."

Bryce sighed, "Now is not the time, Loghain."

Loghain slammed his fist down on the desk, "Yes now! What possessed you to believe that boy."

"I was trying to do the right thing for Evie and the baby."

"But she told you that she didn't remember what happened and choose to disbelieve that," Loghain shook his head in disbelief, "She told me that you're ashamed of her."

Bryce looked up quickly, hurt visible in his eyes, "She thinks I'm ashamed of her?"

"Yes. She believes it so much she didn't even want come back from Gwaren."

Bryce slumped down into a chair, "I'm not ashamed of her, I never could be. I just worry about her."

"You should tell this to Evie. It might help her to hear it," Loghain left the room, leaving Bryce pondering his words.

He walked to the upper level, walking past the library. He turned, noticing the door was slightly ajar. Voices drifted out of the gap. Quietly, he moved closer to the door, recognising the voices of Habren and Thomas.

"Can you believe it Thomas? That scene she created."

"I know, she went mad at the thought of marrying Nathaniel."

Habren sat down with a goblet of wine, "If only she knew the truth. I wonder if they will discover who the real father is."

Thomas laughed, "Oh imagine it. Evie realises that creepy old Loghain is the brats father."

"I know, neither of them have any memory of that night. Spiking their wine was genius."

"She will get what's coming to her. No one will marry her. Poor little noble whore knocked up by Teyrn Loghain, Ferelden's grumpiest bastard."

Loghain slowly withdrew from the door, leaning back against the wall. He couldn't believe it. He was the child's father. It terrified him to think Evie would accuse him of rape like she did, Nathaniel. He sighed, straightening up, it was time to tell Evie the truth.

He walked to Evie's room, nervous that it would tonight he lost her, "Evie?"

"Hi, you look worried," Evie sat up, studying Loghain's face.

"There's something I need to tell you. I worry that you will hate me."

"What is it?"

Loghain sighed, "I am the father of your child."

Evie gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, "How?"

Loghain felt less tense, she was shocked but didn't look angry, "Habren and Thomas spiked our wine and we obviously had sex at some point that night."

"Why..why would they do that to me...to us?"

"I don't know. I think they wanted to ruin your marriage chances."

"So what do we do?" Evie swallowed hard, she had no idea what to expect from Loghain, if anything.

"Well, that's up to you. We could get married, if you want to."

"I thought you never wanted to get married again."

"Well, you're different. It's you and we are having a child."

Evie hid the smile threatening to spread over her lips, "So we get married?"

"You are to be stuck with me," Loghain felt his blood heating up, the idea of being married to Evie was a very appealing. From the look she was giving him, she was happy with the idea.

"Evangeline Mac Tir. I like the sound of that."

"So do I. Shall we go and tell your parents?"

"Yes, better to do this now," Evie threw the covers off her and pulled on a tunic and breeches, "Loghain, you do want this don't you?"

"Of course. I was worried you wouldn't," Loghain shivered when Evie slipped her hand within his, "What shall we do with Habren and Thomas?"

"Oh, I'll come up with something," Evie's eyes twinkled with mischievous intent.


	5. The time of my life

Evie and Loghain rejoined the party in search of her parents. She was nervous about their reaction, they respected Loghain's position as a Teyrn but they never seemed to particularly like him. It was only because Evie was found of him, they tolerated him in her life.

They entered the drawing room where Bryce was in deep discussion with Maric. Evie approached her father, letting go of Loghain's hand, "Father?"

"Sore but otherwise fine. Me and Loghain need to discuss something with you."

"What is that, Pup?"

Evie looked nervously at Loghain, "It has come to my attention.." Evie paused, she knew her father wouldn't react well, "Loghain is my child's father."

Bryce's face turned red in again, "What! Explain now!"

Evie huffed, "Well, you better ask Habren and Thomas about that."

"I'm asking you," Bryce clenched his fists. He wanted to punch Loghain, clenching his fists was the only way he could stop himself.

"Habren and Thomas spiked our drinks, things happened. Now I'm having his baby."

"I dent believe it," Bryce advanced towards Loghain, "What did you do to my daughter?"

"It's exactly what Evie said. I heard them in library discussing it."

"Bullshit!" Bryce struck Loghain in the face, "You raped my daughter."

"Father, stop!" Evie stood in front of him, trying to protect Loghain, "He would never do that to me. I spent two months alone with him and he was nothing but a gentleman."

"How do you know it's not a lie?"

"Because I just do. I'm going to marry Loghain. I would really like it, if you could be supportive," Evie tended to Loghain's bloodied nose, caressing his face, "Does it hurt, Loghain?"

He smiled at her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I'll survive."

"Pup, we need to talk in private," Bryce led Evie to another room, "Do you really want this?"

"Why do you care now? You didn't care so much when you were trying to marry me off to Nathaniel."

Bryce sighed deeply, taking her hands in his, "You know, sometimes I forget you aren't a little girl any more. Do you really want to marry, Loghain?"

"Yes I do. He can offer a lot to me. I know you dent think that he'll take care of me, but I know him and he does take care of me."

"Ok, I'll be supportive but will you promise me one thing?"

"And what is that?"

"If you become unhappy, will you tell me?"

"I will, I promise I will," Bryce pulled Evie into his arms. She had grown up and he took an age to realise it. He would miss not having her around in Highever, but he had to begrudgingly admit that Loghain would be a good husband to her.

Loghain found Evie standing on the balcony overlooking the gardens, deep in thought. He gently massaged her shoulders, making her jump a little, "Sorry, I was getting worried about you."

Evie turned around to face him, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Loghain wrapped his arms around her shivering form.

"Just the wedding. We dent have long to plan if we want to get married before the baby arrives."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Very sure. It's just not how I imagined it. I always envisioned a big romantic proposal."

Loghain's face dropped, he felt so disappointed, it wasn't what Evie deserves. He knew she was a romantic deep down despite her tomboy exterior, "It may not be very romantic of me, but I will do my best to make you happy. It's what you deserve."

Evie smiled as a blush spread across her cheeks, "Thank you. I'm glad it's you I'm marrying. How did Anora take the news?"

"She was shocked at first, but she thinks you'll be a good companion for me."

"What about the baby news?"

"She's looking forward to have a sibling. Although, it hasn't really sunk in for me," He took her hand, leading her back inside, "Come on, you're freezing, lets go home. dent want to have to thaw out my wife to be in front of the fireplace."

Evie held on to Loghain for warmth as they walked to his estate from the palace, "She's awake, I think she's excited about something."

"She must know something is going on," Loghain climbed into a warm bed, cold after the walk from the palace, watching as Evie brushed her long hair, "Do you remember that night?"

"No. I try and remember, but there is just nothing there. Do you?"

Loghain shook his head, "No. I just dent remember it. Whatever they used, it was strong."

Evie got into bed next to Loghain, "Well, I cant say I'm angry. I have a baby on the way and I get to marry someone I like and respect."

"That's an excellent way of thinking about it," Loghain watched as Evie fell asleep. She would soon be his wife, then their child would be born. He wouldn't face the rest of his life alone. He couldn't find a better person to spend his life with.

* * *

Evie sat in the library listening to Anora and her mother discussing fabric with the wedding planners. She was mind numbingly bored, wondering why Loghain didn't have to suffer this torture. Silk, lace, velvet, cotton. It was just fabric. Evie didn't understand why it was so important. She'd settle for a dress that didn't make her look like huge blob.

"Evie? Evie? Are you even listening to this?" Eleanor asked her daughter.

Evie looked up, "Not really. Mother, you know I dent care about this stuff."

"But its your wedding day and hopefully the only one you'll ever have."

"You and Anora can plan the whole thing, I really dent care about the details. I have suffered four weeks of this. Only time I see my betrothed lately is in bed. Can please have a break from this?"

"Fine, but if you dent like anything we do, it's your own fault."

"Thank you, mother," Evie rushed out of the room, determined to find Loghain. She found him in his study, ready quietly. She rushed in, closing the door quickly, locking the door. She slumped backwards against the door, sighing deeply, "Can we elope, please?"

Loghain looked up from his book, "Sadly no. It would annoy too many people."

"How have you got out of wedding planning?"

"I know how to hide."

"Well I would, but the belly gives me away," Evie removed the book from Loghain's hands and sat down on his lap.

"The belly also takes up most of the bed," Loghain winced slightly after Evie playfully punched him in the chest.

"Would you like to continue sleeping in that bed?"

"I take it back. You aren't that big."

"Yes, it isn't as big as your ego," Evie poked as his head, "How do you carry it around?"

"I manage," Loghain caressed the bump that sheltered his child, "Shall we escape for a night?"

"Yes, where to?"

"We can find an Inn. Would like to see my future bride other than when we are about to go to sleep."

"Lets go then. If I get shown any more fabric samples, we are eloping. I dent care who gets angry," The pair entered their room in the Gnawed Tavern. Evie collapsed down on the bed, "This is lush. Peace and quiet for the whole night."

Loghain laid next to Evie on the bed, "What shall we do?"

"We can think of something."

Loghain got up, walking over to a small bookshelf, "Interesting collection of books."

Evie got up, shrugging off her outer clothes, approaching Loghain. She touched the small of his back, pulling his tunic out of his breeches, "I have an idea of how we can spend our time."

Loghain swallowed hard, looking down at the young woman, "How shall we spend our time?"

Evie stood on tip toes, reaching up to brushing her lips against his, "I think you know."

Loghain stood frozen, before pushing her away, "I'm going to order us something for dinner," He left the room quickly, leaving a rejected Evie behind./

Evie stood and watched as he left, tears streaming down her face. Loghain looked horrified at the idea of them sleeping together. She left the room going back to the estate to move her things into another bedroom. She couldn't bear the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him again.

Loghain walked back to their room to find it empty. His heart sank, he rejected her when she wanted him. Stupid thing was that he didn't even know why he froze. He had wanted her for so long. He walked back to the estate into their bedroom. It was bare of her belongings. Her lotions and creams, hairbrush, perfumes, all gone from the dressing table. He went into the bedroom next door. Evie was laying on the bed, "Evie?" She didn't reply. He simply left the room, closing the door.

Evie heard him close the door. She had pretended to be asleep. It was to be a chaste marriage, she knew that now. But she didn't know if she could give up her sex life until she was free from him. She got up from the bed, sitting in front of the dressing table. Looking at herself in the mirror, "No wonder he was so repulsed. You are utterly hideous," She sneered at her reflection, the ugliness that she saw everyday looking back at her. Picking up her perfume bottle, she threw it against the mirror, disgusted at the image it displayed.

* * *

The noise from the ballroom drifted up from to her bedroom. The vast number of guest had arrived for the sham that Evie was about to participate in. She looked at herself dressed in white silk and lace, that came all the way from Antiva, feeling like an utter fraud. The thought of marrying Loghain made her feel sick to the stomach. She hadn't spoke to him since he rejected her and she has no desire to speak to him ever again. The marriage would be a business arrangement and that was it.

She turned to the door when she heard it open. Bryce walked into the room, holding a bouquet of white lilies, "Nice flowers," She smiled sadly.

Bryce sat down on the bed next to her, "They are from Loghain," He handed the bouquet and watched her face fall, "Pup, what's going on?"

"Just feeling like this is the end of a chapter for me," She lied, she didn't want to go through all the reasons she had for wanting to call the wedding off.

"Its more than that. Tell me what is going on."

"I dent know if I want to marry Loghain. He thinks I'm hideous, so I'm going to have a loveless, sexless marriage. But I dent have any choice but to marry him, because he is the only option I have."

Bryce laughed, hugging his daughter, "Pup, you aren't hideous, if he cant see how beautiful you are, then he's an fool."

"You have to say that."

"It is true. You are the most precious thing I can say I helped make."

"What do I do to make this easier?"

"You want honesty?"

"Of course."

Bryce looked her in the eyes, his face passive, "Take Teagan as a lover."

Evie looked at her father, horrified. Both of them erupted into laughter, "That is not bad idea."

"You could always call it off and I'll betroth you to Teagan."

"No, it's best for the baby," She sniffed, sighing sadly, "We better go and do this before I change my mind."

Bryce lead Evie down into the ballroom. Her stomach flipped constantly, every step felt like agony. Looking around at all the guests, she knew that she had to go through with it. She stood by Loghain and the ceremony started. She felt like she was going to pass out. But she held on until it go to "Forsaking all others" She stuttered and fumble over the words, before stopping. She turned back to her father for reassurance, after a small look of affection, she completed her vows.

Loghain stood, watching Evie as they were pronounced husband and wife. It pained him to know he was the reason for her pain. She hadn't spoken to him since that day in the Inn, nor would she even look him in the eye now. She had already planned to take a lover, it was like a dagger to his heart. He kissed her cheek and took her arm to lead her down the aisle. People applauded, none of them knew the misery and tension that kept them at a distance.

Evie stood in a corner watching the guests chat and dance, waiting for the opportunity to escape from the ballroom. Bann Teagan approached her. She smiled at him, "Enjoying the party, Bann Teagan?"

"Yes, very much so. You look beautiful, my lady."

Evie blushed, "Thank you. It's a shame my husband hasn't noticed."

"If he hasn't, then he must have another reason for not being able to tear his eyes away from you."

She scoffed, "Yes, he probably thinking how hideous his new wife is."

"You are anything but hideous, my lady. He will come to his senses."

"We'll see. I'm going to retire for the night. This dress is very restricting," Evie went up to her room, peeling the layers of silk and lace of her pregnant body, breathing a sigh of relief.

Loghain watched as Evie went upstairs. He longed to tell her how amazing she looked in her dress. To hold her, to kiss her, but the fear of rejection stopped him from following.

"Go to her, Loghain," Maric said behind his friend, "Stop torturing yourself and tell her how you really feel."

"What if she rejects me?"

"Then you try again. You rejected her and that obviously hurt her. Now go and make it right. Do not give in, until you have."

Loghain turned to her friend, a brief half smile creeping across his lips, "Thank you, Maric," He headed upstairs, determined to fight his fear.


	6. Taking the chance

Loghain entered Evie's room, watching her as she brushed the curls out of her hair, turning it into silky waves. She threw a disdainful look at his reflection, not even bothering to face him, "What do you want?" She sneered.

"We need to talk," He said seriously as he approached her, placing his hands on her bare shoulders. She froze under his touch, so he wisely took a step back, "I know I hurt you and apologise for it."

Evie stood up, pulling off her breast band. She wasn't concerned with her nakedness around Loghain, he didn't find her attractive so it didn't matter. She turned to him, the rage boiling in her stomach, "What you want me to say? You want forgiveness? Well sorry, I'm all out."

"I want you to listen to me for once," Loghain slammed his clenched fist down on her dressing table.

"Oh, listen to you?" Evie paced around the room, "What does the great Teyrn Loghain have to say? I'm sorry I don't love you and I never will?" Evie cringed when she felt warm fluid trickle out her left nipple, "Great, look what you did," She huffed out as she cleaned the fluid from her skin.

"Evie, just stop fo-," Loghain stopped when Evie put her hand over his mouth.

"I'm not finished talking, arsehole. Now shut up!" She snatched her hand away and slumped down in a chair, "Do you know how close I was to calling off the wedding? I dreamt so much about the day I got to marry you. The man...the man," Evie took a deep breath, her lungs felt so tight, "The man I have loved for so very long, the man I thought would make me happy. In reality, you have hurt me more than any one else could ever hurt me," Evie got up, walking to the door. She opened and stood behind it, "You need to go now. I'm done."

Loghain stood watching her. He felt so crushed by her revelation. She felt the same way as him and they had both been too scared to admit it. He walked towards the open door, reaching out for her hips. He moved her backwards until she was pressed against the now shut door. Evie opened her mouth to speak, but Loghain clamped his hand over her mouth, "You need to shut up and listen to me, woman!" He pressed his lips gently against the hand that covered her mouth, "I love you! I'm sorry for hurting you. Let me make it up to you."

Evie looked in to his eyes, she could tell he was sincere. Loghain moved his hand so she could speak, "I'm leaking again," She said, plainly.

He chuckled helping her wipe away the sticky fluid. He rested his forehead against hers, sighing in relief, "Do you forgive me?"

Evie slapped his chest, "No, I do not! I've been so horny throughout this pregnancy. If I knew how much you loved me, I'd have seduced you sooner."

Loghain caressed her swelling stomach, "I can make it up to you."

She narrowed her eyes at her smirking husband, "You better make me cum more than once."

"I can do that," Loghain quickly picked her up, making her squeal. He dumped her on the bed, making her bounce slightly.

"Big headed much," Evie scoffed.

Evie watched as Loghain stripped off his clothes. He was a magnificent specimen. Strong, broad shoulders, defined muscles rippled through his taut skin, soft black hair covering his chest. He was every bit the strong, fierce warrior with the scars to prove it. Slender but powerfully built, strong thighs and long legs to go with his lofty stature. He was a big, powerful man and he was looking at her with the purest lust or love, she couldn't really tell at that point. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of his manhood, it was long and thick, the thought of it inside of her sent pulses to her sex and made her shiver with anticipation.

His body reacted instantly when he saw her naked, bare to him, exposed and displayed. He looked at Evie, her hair was messy, eyes wide and heavy with arousal. Cheeks flushed, chest raising and falling quickly, the full belly that housed their child dancing around from side to side. She was so beautiful, his messy little minx.

Evie laid on the bed, watching as her husband studied her. She shivered, whimpering with a mix of anticipation and need as he crawled up her body, his intent was clear, his mission to set her body alight. The feeling of want was so intense she could barely think.

He kissed her lips gently, so tenderly he heard her breath hitch. He laid his body against hers, careful not to squish their baby. Sweeping her hair from her face, placed his arms both sides of her head and continued to kiss her. Her mouth opened to his tongue, both groaning as they touched for the first time. They had waited so long, that every touch, felt electrifying. "Tell me, tell me everything you love about me," He kissed her jaw and neck, "Tell me," He whispered against her throat.

Evie shivered, desperately trying to gather her words together, "Well...you are handsome."

"What else?" He asked as he kissed her collarbone.

"Strong," She breathed out as she felt his hot breath between her breasts. "K...k..." Evie whimpered as his tongue flicked against her nipple, "K..kind," she said urgently. She lost all sense as Loghain suckled on her nipple, his thumb teasing the other, she struggled to think.

Loghain looked up at her, smiling gently at his wife's soft whimpering, "Tell me more," He kissed her growing belly, admiring the beauty of a tiny life inside of her, it surged on his love for her.

Evie's body shuddered gently as she felt Loghain's day old stubble against her thigh, "Umm...brave," Evie groaned loudly as Loghain's tongue probed gently at her sex, "Inter...Int..." She mewled and gasped at the ministrations of the man she was describing, she felt like she was slowly burning.

Loghain smiled to himself, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Inter...resting," Evie groaned, she was in sweet, almost unbearable torture, "You bastard."

"I know," He chuckled, "But you have more than that, dear."

Evie fisted the sheets, her breathing turning into a growl, her orgasm slowly building, but being denied by Loghain stopping and starting, "Ten...DER," Evie shouted as Loghain entered two fingers into her, pumping them in and out, he was purposely delaying her orgasm.

"There's more, Evie."

Evie whined, her tortured mind unwilling to yield to him, "I cant," She groaned.

"Yes you can, Evie," Loghain placed his thumb over her pearl, "Tell me Evie."

Evie shook her head in protest, "I.." She arched her back, her head thrown back, hips undulated towards his thumb, trying to hit the right spot, "You're good..." Evie lost the rest of her sentence as Loghain massaged the tiny pink nub."

"I'm good at what, Evie?" Loghain asked, still massaging her with his thumb.

"With your tongue, use your tongue, maker help me!" She cried out in frustration.

Loghain smirked, moving between her legs, he buried her tongue inside her, taking in her salty scent of arousal. He had dreamed frequently of this moment, having his tongue buried within her, drinking in the juices that she produced, to make her soaking wet, her core hot and glistening, begging for his hardened length and now he had her, his perfectly messy little minx was begging him for more.

Evie grabbed on to the head of the bed, her sex pulsating with sensations, every nerve ending in her body on fire. She came hard, crying out as she orgasmed hard, "Loghain!" she screamed out in ecstasy. Her body went limp, her mind floated out of her body, weightless and sated.

Loghain crawled up his wife's body, pushing the sweaty hair from her face, he kissed her sweetly. "Look at me, Evie," He asked softly, "I want to see you," Evie looked at him through her orgasm haze, she was an exquisite sight, his wife, the woman he loved, mother of his unborn baby, his dream come true. He lined himself up with her slick entrance, slowly entering her. His body shuddered at the warmth around his length, she was hot and tight. He didn't move straight away, relishing the feeling of being inside of her.

It was better than he imagined, the feel of her nails grazing across his skin, her whimpering breath in his ear. He knew he wouldn't last, it had been a long time and Evie was so unbearably beautiful and sexy, he couldn't control himself. He moved faster, her hips coming up to meet his in perfect rhythm, their bodied melded together, moving as one, guiding each other towards a shattering climax.

Evie cried out first as she came once more, her throbbing walls clenching around his length. He was shuddering, "Evie," he grunted, spilling his seed inside of her. He collapsed, resting his forehead against hers, breathing in the air she breathed out, "Evie, look at me," He asked gently, Evie looked him with questioning eyes, "Never doubt the strength of my love for you again, just know that I have loved you for a very long time."

Evie's eyes welled up with tears, she nodded and Loghain scooped her up in his arms, pulling her close to him, her body against his. They fell asleep, holding on to each other, they had waited for each other for so long, there was no wasting any more time being separate from each other when they could be together, so close and as one entity.

Loghain woke up an hour later, caressing the side and back of the delicate beauty, snuggled up to him. He laid listening to her breathing, quiet and content. Evie stretched against him like a cat, stretching her whole body. He leant his head up and looked at Evie, "You remind me of a cat."

She laughed sleepily, "If I was, I'd be purring right now."

"Should we put in an appearance at our own wedding?"

"Mmm, maybe. I'm not putting that dress back on," Evie yawned, stretching again, "Pick one for me."

Loghain slipped out of bed, walking to the wardrobe and browsing the contents. He pulled a dress out and carried it to the bed, "I had Anora get a dress that would feel lighter on you. It's silk, reminds me of your hair."

Evie got up from the bed and removed the cover off the dress. A small gasp escaped her, "Oh its beautiful, so much nicer than the wedding dress."

"I'll help you put it on," Loghain helped Evie into the dress. She placed the tiara on her head after brushing her messy hair, "How do I look?" She asked shyly, as she stood before him.

Loghain pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as he kissed her tenderly, "You look perfect."

She smiled, as a blush spread across her cheeks, "You better get dressed. Do you plan to go naked? I don't want to have to hurt all those jealous noble women, after they've jumped on you."

"Ah yes. Once you've finished, the mess would be dreadful. But then, I would do the same to any man, who touched you." Loghain kissed her again before pulling away to get dressed. He chose a simple tunic and the deer skin breeches that Evie had made for him when they were still in Gwaren.

They entered the ballroom discreetly, making their way through the crowd to their families. Evie stood next to her father, "Hello beloved friends and family. Enjoying my wedding?" She asked breezily with a knowing smirk.

Fergus returned the smirk to his little sister, he knew they would sort it out eventually. Even if it took an age for it to happen, "What have  _you_  been doing?"

Evie smiled looking at Loghain, a blush had heated her skin, "Just getting to know my husband better."

Through the course of the evening, Evie was led away by her mother to chat with the noble women. Loghain stood in a crowd of men, being asked repeated questions about Evie. Cailan took a particular interest in the details, "Loghain, what is Evie like in bed?"

Loghain huffed and sighed, they were never going to let up without a satisfactory answer, "She is talented. That is all I am saying," He glared at his son in law, as if he was daring him to ask again.

Cailan pouted, looking around, he smiled widely. Bann Esmerelle was making her way over to Loghain. He loved winding up his father in law. The Bann had been a long term admirer of Loghain's, despite Loghain showing a complete lack of interest, "Loghain, Bann Esmerelle is coming over," He said while trying to hide his sniggering.

"Maker help me," Loghain huffed, trying to hide behind Maric.

Esmerelle approached him, caressing his forearm, "Teyrn Loghain, I was absolutely distraught at receiving a invitation to your wedding," She purred, getting closer to him, "But after seeing your bride, I'm not so distraught."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at the woman, recognising the thinly veiled insult towards Evie. He looked down at the woman, "What is wrong with my bride?" He sneered.

Before the woman could reply, Evie appeared at Loghain's side. She glared at the woman before pulling Loghain to her, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. Evie pulled away, smiling at her husband, "I love you."

He smiled back, kissing her nose gently, "Love you too, Kitten."

Evie turned back to Esmerelle, "If you want to know where my husband will be later. He'll be in between my thighs, making me scream his name in ecstasy ," She turned to Loghain, giving him a wink, flipping her hair so it hit Esmerelle's face as she strolled away.

Loghain smiled smugly, taking a sip of wine, "As I said earlier. She's very talented."

Eventually, Loghain and Evie managed to find some time together and they headed to the dance floor. They danced slowly, holding on to each other. Loghain breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, touching the soft skin of her shoulders, gently pressing a kiss into her hair, "Thank you for saving me."

Evie chuckled into his shoulder, "She needed to be told."

"I don't mean from Esmerelle. I mean from loneliness," He looked into her eyes, the soulful eyes that he loved looking into, "You've given my life back."

Evie blinked the wetness from her eyes as she cupped his face, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs, "Loghain, you are the most romantic of all men," Loghain smiled at her before touching her lips gently with his, it was only meant to be a chaste kiss but his desire for his bride overwhelmed him when he kissed her. His tongue brushed across her lower lip and she eagerly welcomed it, sliding her own against his as their kiss deepened. Loghain quickly forgot about the others watching them, his only focus was Evie: how she felt against him, how she tasted like wine, how soft her skin was under his touch. Nothing else mattered except for her and him in this moment, "Lets go to bed," He suggested, kissing his wife on the nose.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready. You can get some food and wine, we might need it," He released her from his arms, watching as she walked upstairs. He couldn't believe that she was his. He had her for the rest of his life and he thank the Maker for every day that he gets to spend with her.

Loghain entered their room, carrying a tray of food and two goblets. He nearly dropped the tray as he saw his perfect wife standing at her dresser, one leg raised with her feet resting on a slightly open drawer as she rubbed lotion into her skin. She was wearing just his tunic, her long, bisque coloured legs displayed perfectly as she hummed to herself, unaware of her husbands presence. Desire sparked in Loghain, his honey blonde, blue eyed beauty, wearing his tunic, no undergarments. He wanted to have her against the dresser, just the way she looked. He creeped up behind her, gripping her hips, making her jump, dropping the bottle in her hand, "Hello, my saucy little kitten."

Evie smiled, leaning in to Loghain's strong body, "You took your sweet time," She teased.

"Hmm, waiting can be good," He whispered into her ear, moving a hand from her hip to her thigh, caressing the bare skin, "A man could go mad with his addiction to you, Evie. Hmmm, yes, you are utterly delicious," He said, kissing any bare skin he could reach.

Evie groaned, oh how his voice did unspeakable things to her, "Addicted are you?"

"I am. In the cold and lonely nights, I dreamt of you," Loghain slid a hand under the tunic, moving towards her breasts, catching a nipple with his thumb.

"Tell me," Evie asked, moaning softly, her head leaning back against his shoulder.

"I used to think about how it would feel being in your cunny. Warm, tight, inviting," Loghain pushed the tunic up over her head, letting drop to the floor.

Evie groaned, "Did I live up to your expectations?"

"Oh my little kitten, you laid waste to those expectation, you were more than I could ever expect," Loghain removed his breeches, freeing his painful erection, "You are so very beautiful. How did I get so lucky? The most beautiful woman in Thedas is my wife."

"What else?" Evie rubbed her backside against his erection, making him groan.

"I dreamt about how you tasted, how you sounded when I was inside of you. I've had you against or in every bookcase, bed, table, garden, stable, bath from Highever to Gwaren. You tortured me. Did I torture you?"

"Oh maker yes. I wanted you to have me, worship me," Evie gasped, grabbing the dresser as Loghain slowly entered her from behind, she moved her right leg up on the open drawer, using Loghain to balance herself.

"You teased me, Evie, I'm an old man, I cant handle teasing and your sweet torture, you enticing little kitten," Loghain stayed seated within her, his hand cupping her backside "Enticing little kitten's need..." Loghain stopped, his mouth against her ear, nipping her earlobe, "Punishing," He said in a whisper.

Evie felt he knees give way, pushing against the dresser to steady herself, "Fuck me," He was killing her with just his words, she needed him to fuck her into a oblivion and back.

"What was that? Hmmmm such a dirty little mouth," Loghain swatted her backside with his hand, making Evie whimper, "Beg me, kitten."

"Please...I need you," Evie whined, moving her hips trying to relieve the unbearable feeling of being full but still hungry for more.

Loghain pulled her hips outwards, wrapping his arms around her, pulling out, immediately slamming back upwards in to her.

Evie moaned, accidentally knocking bottles off the top of the dresser, "More, please," She begged.

Loghain gave into want and need, he increased his speed, moving in and out of her, making her hit the dresser with every stroke, "You like that, kitten?"

Evie couldn't concentrate enough to form an answer, her nails digging into the wood of the dresser.

"Tell me, kitten," Loghain demanded, "Tell me!"

"Fucking yes, maker, don't stop," She cried out.

Loghain growled, he pulled out of her, making Evie whine in protest. He walked her to the bed, throwing her on to it, pulling her to edge, her feet against the harsh wooden floor, her perfect arse displayed to him. Grabbing her arms, he held them behind her back as he slammed into her, Evie's cried echoing thorough out bedroom, people would probably hear, but he didn't care. He moved relentlessly, like an animal giving in to his most carnal desires. Never before had a woman invoked such animal urges in him.

Evie felt like she couldn't breathe, her lungs wouldn't open, her legs burned, arms hurting in Loghain's grip, her baby bump rubbing slightly against the soft furs. Her whole body clenched, her nails digging into her palms, panting and grunting, she came with a shudder, "Oh Loghain," She cried, her body finally giving up.

Loghain groaned loudly, his length constricted deliciously as his wife came, it brought about his undoing, he spilled into her with one last push, "Evie!" He called out, collapsing against her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Loghain moved Evie on to the bed properly cocooning her within his arms. He pulled the furs up, before falling into an exhausted sleep.


	7. The night they remembered

Loghain woke up suddenly, panting slightly. He was having the most sensational dream about Evie and his body was showing signs of obvious enjoyment. Looking at his sleeping wife, he smiled, propping his head up on his elbow, watching as she slept. She was so perfect and beautiful. A honey blonde angel that he still couldnt believe he was married to. Even after a week of marriage, he still woke up wondering if he dreamt it. Only she wasnt a dream, she very real. Her touch, her smell, her smile, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was working on something. She would massage his back and shoulders at night to help him sleep. She was perfect and a miracle and she was all his.

He laid his head back down on the pillow, hoping to catch some more sleep. He was close to drifting off when Evie groaned his name in her sleep. He moved back onto his elbow, watching as she thrashed and groaned, her eyes still shut. She groaned in pleasure, her body moving as if invisible hands were caressing her all over. Her moaning did nothing to quell the lustful thoughts swirling through his mind. He slid a hand under the furs, towards his length, slowly massaging the shaft as he listened to his wife's moans.

Evie woke with a gasp, blinking as her eyes adjusted to being awake. Her breathing was erratic and quick. Sweat clung to her skin and a wetness pooled between her legs. She turned to the man next to her, watching as he watched her. She needed him, needed him inside of her, needed the orgasms he gave her before she exploded. Without thinking, she moved her body against his, arms immediately wrapped around her.

Their lips crashed together in desperate need. There was no teasing, foreplay, just giving into what they desperately needed. Loghain entered her quickly, nearly losing control just by the feeling of being within his wife. Their bodies moved together in a perfect, urgent rhythm. He pushed her arms above her head, pinning her down in the way that she loved.

Evie threw her head back, arching her back, her swollen stomach rubbing against Loghain's rock hard body. She had no time or willpower to think as her husband held her down, slamming into her over and over again, "Harder," She begged.

Loghain groaned and grunted as he released her arms, yanking her down the bed by the legs. He flipped her over, forcing her to her knees, entering her again. He quickly moved into rhythm, holding her hips, pulling her backside to meet his hips. The change in his wife's cries told him that she was close to the edge. Her walls clenched around his length deliciously. He grunted her name, gripping her hips harder, she would probably have bruises. She cried out his name as they came together, falling to the bed in an exhausted, sweaty heap.

After an hour of snoozing, they both woke up, happy and sated. Loghain slipped out of bed, getting them both a drink of water. He rejoined his wife, passing her a goblet, "Thank you, love," She said, kissing him gently as he leaned down to her.

"So you must have been having a pleasant dream this morning," Loghain said with a smirk.

"You do not know the half of it," She took a gulp of water, before laying back down on the bed, "It was incredible. When I saw you watching me, I needed you to screw me so badly."

Loghain settled back down next to her, "Tell me about and I'll tell you the dream I had about you."

_Loghain stood with Maric and Cailan, listening to both men talk about something he didnt deem important enough to listen too. He found his attention captivated by a certain young woman. That woman was Lady Cousland. He had only just admitted to himself how he felt about her. He was madly in love with her._

_She was flawless, beautiful, charming and witty. Kind to people and enjoyed talking to anyone. She was very much a social butterfly. She also had an intelligence that matched his own, they had many discussions about various things. He knew that she wasnt scared of him like most people were, in fact, she teased him quite frequently. He acted annoyed with it, but secretly he enjoyed it. It showed him that she was comfortable with him to do it. They had bonded in recent years, especially after he saved her from drowning when she was 15. He remembered that night in detail. After a mean trick by Habren Bryland, a girl Loghain had great disdain for, Evie broke her ankle and fell into a river, the current pulling her further down stream. That night, he carried her for an hour back to the palace in the cold and wet. Since then, they had become friends and a shoulder of support for Evie._

_Evie spotted Loghain standing by himself. Fuelled by the abnormally strong wine, she pushed her way through the crowd on the dance floor to stand at his side. He didnt acknowledge her presence at first, so she stood behind him, jabbing her fingers into his ribs, making him jump slightly, "Away with the fairies again, Teyrn Loghain?"_

_Loghain smiled at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "It tends to happen in the company of bores."_

_Evie laughed, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "If you want to jailbreak, I'll be your partner in crime," She said, looking up at him with faux innocence_

" _Mmmm, deal," Loghain looked around trying to spot Anora. He saw that she was deep in conversation with Eleanor. He grabbed a bottle of wine, "We'll need this."_

" _Let's go to the training yard. You can show me your archery skills."_

" _Fine, but if we get caught. I shall blame you."_

_Evie snorted, "Oh really? I'm just a young and impressionable girl."_

" _Young and female, yes," Loghain scoffed, "But impressionable? Never!" Together they made it unseen to the training yard. Loghain pulled out two bows from the cache and a supply of arrows, "Now Lady Cousland, show me what you are made of."_

" _As you wish my lord," Evie shot her arrow, hitting the target in the centre, "Is that good enough?" She asked innocently, looking at him through her eyelashes._

_Loghain made a noise of grumbling approval, moving further back from the target. He too hit the centre of the target, "No, it wasnt," He said smugly._

" _Fine, Teyrn know it all. Do show me all of your...exceptional skills," Evie turned her back to him, briefly glancing back, "All of them," She said in a seductively low voice._

_Loghain stood behind her, grabbing at her hips, pulling her against him, "Stand up straight, arms level," He moved her arms into position, "Find your target."_

_Evie fired and missed. She pouted as she never missed a shot, "You, my lord, distracted me."_

" _Maybe," He replied, nonchalantly, "But it wasnt intentional."_

" _I bet it was," She moved herself against him, his body heat radiating through her. A thrill spread throughout her body as his arms wrapped around her, "You know, there is a very naughty book in the library?"_

_Loghain pressed his lips against her ear, "Oh really? What is it called?" He whispered._

" _Believe it or not, its called 'The Insatiable Teyrn'."_

_Loghain laughed into her shoulder, "Show me this book."_

" _I will...if you read it to me," Evie turned to face him, giving him a look of naughtiness mixed with youthful innocence, "Or act it out," With that, she walked away from him, quickly heading to the library._

_Loghain followed her minutes later. He had a clear mission on his mind. He was going to have Evie and give her what no other man ever could. Part of him knew it was wrong, he just didnt care enough to stop himself. He got to the library, finding Evie stood in front of a bookshelf browsing the titles. He moved behind her, turning her around, "Did you find it?"_

" _I did," She whispered as she looked up at him,biting her lip, watching his eyes burn into her._

_He pushed her against the bookshelf, pressing his body against hers, "We wont need the book," He said bluntly before silencing any reply with a bruising kiss. She whimpered against his mouth as her tongue battled for dominance with his own._

_She pulled away from him slightly to catch a breath, her lips swollen from fervent kisses. A tingle spread across her body as his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck, "Loghain?" She breathed out, struggling to keep her focus, "Loghain, my room isnt far away."_

_He acknowledged her suggestion, picking her up, he moved swiftly towards her bedroom, practically kicking the door open. He kicked the door shut, quickly turning the key to lock it._

_Evie struggled to find her feet when he put down near the bed. Immediately, she set about undressing him, pulling his tunic out of his breeches, pulling over his head and discarding it._

_Loghain pulled at the silk ribbons that kept her skin from him. He grunted in frustration, it was taking too long to undo them. He pulled out a small dagger from his right boot, slicing the delicate fabric. He ripped the dress off of her, grunting in triumph and throwing her down on the bed._

" _That was pure Antivan silk," She admonished, pouting up at him._

" _I'll buy you another," He growled in reply, ripping off her underwear._

" _You'd better."_

" _Shut up," He demanded as he removed his breeches with desperate quickness._

_Evie watched as he climbed on to the bed with clear intent in his eyes. Slowly, he pulled her thighs , kissing her soft skin, breathing in the flowery scent. He stilled, looking at her worriedly, "Have you laid with a man before?"_

_She ignored his question, now was not the time for second thoughts. She pulled off the red silk gloves of her hands, throwing them down on the floor. Closing her eyes, she cupped her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over her hardening nipples. She moaned as the sensations moved down to her sex, almost forgetting she was under the lustful eye of Loghain. She bit her lip in anticipation as she moved her right hand down her body to her sex, finding her little pearl. Opening hers, she sat up slightly, propping up on her left elbow. She looked at Loghain, a knowing smirk on her face, "Second thoughts?" She asked as she pleasured herself._

_It didnt even register at first, what Evie said. All he could see at the moment was a wicked, little temptress, still wearing her heeled slip on shoes, pleasuring her in front of him. He would never believe that a more, world stopping, mind blowing, arousing sight, more than this moment, existed. He had to have her, greedily taste her, feel her warmth around his length, her hot breath in his ear as she came. He needed it, it would end him if he didnt take it._

_He grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, holding her down on the bed as he gently kissed the plump lips of her sex, licking the taste of her arousal from his lips. He started gently, slowly exploring her pink folds with his tongue, learning what she liked._

_Her hips shifted, trying to guide him to the right spot. He took the hint, suckling on her pearl, becoming greedy in his efforts, eagerly lapping up her juices as her hands tugged at his hair, holding him in place. Her desperate panting and moaning told him she was close, but he didnt want her to come undone just yet, so he stopped briefly, much to her annoyance._

_Evie sat up slightly, scowling down at the man in between her legs, "Are you fucking serious?" She grunted in anger, pushing his face down to her sex again, "Dont stop!," She demanded, falling back down on the bed._

_Loghain smirked inwardly, she was a demanding little minx. He held her down, his fingers digging into her thighs as he suckled on her pearl hard, swirling his tongue around it. She moaned, whimpered and cried out as she came against his face, going limp in his arms, laying breathless on the bed. He kissed his way back up to her face, caressing her cheeks, sweeping sweaty hair from her eyes. She leant up to kiss him as his length nudged at her sex. They both groaned as he entered her, the electricity of their joining almost too much to take. He pushed her hands above her head, using his strength to hold her down. At any other time, he would have been gentle and took his time with her, learning what she liked most, but his need was too great for that, also Evie didnt seem content to wait. He felt her nails dig into his back as he buried his face into her neck, moving his hips back and forth, his thrusts becoming deeper, filling her his length._

_She held on to him tightly, as he moved hard and desperately, each thrust pushing her into the soft mattress underneath. Her breathing become laboured and erratic as she neared her undoing, the familiar sensation of pleasure, blood pooling in her groin, rendering her brain useless. She shivered as came, "Lo-Loghain," She whispered in his ear._

_He grunted as he felt her walls clench around, her hot breath against his ear, whispering his name. He made a few more desperate thrusts before spilling into her, collapsing against her, no longer able to support his own body. They kissed gently, lazily, Loghain pulling her with him as he moved down on to the bed. He pressed a kissed into her forehead, holding her against him, listening as she fell asleep._

"You know, you never did replace that dress," Evie teased.

Loghain chuckled, "We'll go out tomorrow and I'll spoil you."

Evie looked at him and pouted, "That means we have to get dressed."

"Perhaps we can find something you can wear in the bedroom," He suggested, he would spend a fortune if he got to see Evie dressed in lingerie.

"Or something you can use on me," Loghain saw the lascivious intent in her eyes.

"You are a wicked little kitten," He pushed her down on the bed, covering her body with his. She knew how to tempt him, he would do anything she wanted. But he knew, she would do anything for him too.


	8. Life's little treasures

Loghain walked into the study at the palace, greeted by the men in the room. He slumped down in a chair, exhausted by the travelling and the honeymoon. Maric laughed at his friend, nudging him with his elbow, "You look exhausted, my good man."

"Has Evie tired you out, Loghain?" Cailan sniggered.

"Do you mind!" Bryce admonished the young prince.

"What?" Cailan exclaimed, innocently, "You have to admit, he looks worn out."

"How was the honeymoon?" Maric asked as he handed his friend a goblet of wine.

"It was nice to get away," Loghain replied, hoping they would drop it, but he knew they wouldnt.

Teagan managed to hide is threatening sniggers, "Do much sightseeing?"

"Not really, no," Loghain looked at all the men in the room. He knew they were after details, which is hard to talk about since his wife's father and brother were in the room. He sighed, too tired for their questioning which could go on well past supper if he allow it, "We barely left the bedroom."

All the men erupted into laughter, even Bryce and Fergus. Maric slapped his friend on the knee, still laughing, "That is why you looked so thoroughly fucked. Evie has been at you constantly for a month."

"Watch out, Loghain. Evie will be the end of you one day," Cailan joked.

Maric snorted, "But what a way to go."

Loghain shook his head in annoyance, "You people need help."

Evie entered the room, stopping next to Loghain, "Who needs help?"

"They do."

She walked over to the bookshelf behind the desk, "Why is that, my love?"

"Questions about our honeymoon, love."

She walked back to him, bending over slightly, putting an arm around his shoulder, "You mean us doing things that married people do."

Cailan scoffed, "I don't do things like that."

"That is because you have no idea of the concept of romance, Cailan. If you actually tried to put that Theirin charm into good use, my lovely stepdaughter might actually let you sheath your meat sword, once in a while," Evie kissed Loghain and strolled out the door, leaving a room of laughing men and a very embarrassed Cailan.

Bryce coughed hard through his laughter, the wine he was drinking caught in his throat, "Cailan, I think she got you there."

"Son, she does have a point. Your idea of romance is not leaving a mess."

"I hate you all," Cailan crossed his arms and huffed like a petulant child while the men laughed at him.

* * *

 

Evie woke up to a sudden jab of pain in her stomach. It faded away, Evie wasn't too concerned, so she tried to fall asleep again. Another pain shot through her, making her sat up. It was was then she realised the bed was soaked with water and some other pinkish fluid. She started to panic, Loghain had left for business outside Denerim and instructed the staff to leave her to sleep. The baby wasn't due for at least another two weeks.

She shakily got to her feet, her legs barely able to hold her up. Pulling on a robe, she slowly made her way downstairs in search of help. Unfortunately, the staff had gone to run errands, so had no choice but to walk the short distance to the palace. Finally making it to the palace steps, she stopped as a painful contraction hit. She looked around for anyone to help, spotting Anora in the rose garden. Evie walked as quick as she could to Anora, "Anora?"

Anora turned around, standing to greet Evie, "Evie, you're meant to be sleeping."

"My waters have broken."

Anora caught Evie as she had another contraction, "She doesn't want to wait, does she?"

"Just like your bloody father, impatient," Evie grunted as Anora help her walk inside the palace, "Speaking of that idiot, where is he?"

"Not far, I'll send Garrett to fetch him."

"Good. I feel the need to tell him just how much I hate him right now."

Garrett, the palace footman rode out of Denerim to a small village. He knew he would be in the tavern. It's where Loghain escaped too when Evie was in a foul mood and she had many more moods than usual. He entered the tavern, the sound of rowdy nobles obvious amongst the other quiet patrons, "Teyrn Loghain, we must return to the palace. Teyrna is in labour."

Loghain stood up quickly, eyes widened in alarm, "What?! The baby isn't due for another two weeks."

"I know my lord. This is isn't a practice like last time. Oh, your wife also said that she hates you."

Loghain looked at Maric, "You think I should wear my armour?"

"No armour will matter if you don't get yourself to the palace," Maric hid a snigger, Loghain was uncharacteristically worried.

Loghain rushed back to the palace, storming inside, nearly knocking over some servants. He rushed up the stairs, stopping at the top to speak with Anora, "How is she?"

"Waiting for you, but the Midwives have banned you from the room. She's not happy.

"That's my wife! She need me, she gets me," He stormed into the room, the Midwives trying to usher him out. He saw Evie on the floor surrounded by pillows, sweaty and angry, "Hello, my love."

Evie snapped her head towards her husband, a frightening look of anger on her face, "Where have you been, arsehole?"

"I had business to attend to."

Evie snorted, "Yes, in a tavern. I'm not stupid Loghain. Get over here and help me."

An aged woman stood in front of Loghain, stopping him mid stride as he walked over to Evie, "I must object. It is most unbecoming for a man to see a lady this way."

Evie threw a goblet of water in annoyance, panting as she tried to move, "You will let him help me, otherwise I'll close my damn legs and keep this baby in here."

The midwife relented and let Loghain pass. He sat down, pulling Evie between his parted legs, "Love, you can hate me as much as you want now."

"Thank you, it wont last for long. I love you."

Loghain kissed her forehead, taking both her hands, "And I love you."

Evie grunted, squeezing Loghain's hands as she pushed as hard as she could before falling back against him, "This is hard work," She puffed out.

"I know, my love," Loghain soothed as he wiped her face gently with a wet cloth. He watched as Evie became more exhausted, struggling to deliver their child, "You're doing very well, love."

Evie cried out in pain, "Oh I don't feel it."

He stroked her hair, gently kissing sweaty forehead, "Remember, what you said to me on our honeymoon?"

"No. What did I say?" She managed to get out through gritted teeth, struggling through another contraction.

"You said, you were looking forward to meeting her. Admiring her little features. Well we will get to meet her soon. I get to know I'm right in that she'll be as beautiful as you."

"You charmer," She laughed through hurried breaths. She pushed down as hard as she could, gripping on to Loghain's hands, crying out in pain.

Finally, an angry cry filled the room, as the midwives lifted the baby from her mother, "It's a girl," One of them stated.

After being cleaned off, she was handed over to Evie, instantly quieting down as she sensed her parents close to her, "Hello, Elizabeth," Evie whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, "She looks a little bit like you."

"The dark hair maybe, but the beauty is all you," Loghain stroked the tiny head of his daughter. She was every bit her mother, delicate and beautiful, but strong and determined. He watched as Evie feed her and felt the calm that descended the room as the midwives left to give them space.

After Loghain settled Evie and Ellie into some well earned sleep, he went to find Anora to tell her the news. He felt in a daze, he was a new father again and it was slowly sinking in that he had another daughter. He entered the drawing room where Anora, Cailan and Maric were sitting, "She's here," He said calmly.

Anora stood up quickly, "I have a sister? When can I meet her?"

"Soon. They are sleeping," Anora wrapped her arms around her father, it was then she felt his gentle shaking. She wondered if that was how he felt when she was born, "Are you ok?"

Loghain held his eldest daughter tight, "Yes, holding her brought back so many memories of you as a baby. You were beautiful just as she is."

Anora smiled, enjoying a moment with him, "I'm glad you found, Evie. She's has brought back so much of you that no one would ever thought existed."

"I'm going to go back to them. Come in hour after she's slept," Loghain hugged his daughter again, before walking back to his bedroom and slipping into bed next to Evie.

* * *

 

Loghain sat in his study, doing some work that he had neglected in the past of couple of days since Ellie was born. Both mother and babe were sleeping so he took the opportunity to get it done so he could get back before they woke. He sat back in his chair, thinking how blessed he felt. Having a wonderful wife and a beautiful new daughter, he didn't deserve to have such treasures but life deemed him worthy of them. Someone knocked on the door pulling him away from his thoughts, "Come in," He called out.

Mary, their most senior servant and Anora's former nanny entered the room, "My lord, the Couslands have arrived."

"Thank you Mary. Can you get supper started?"

"Yes. My lord. Anything else?"

"Yes, once everyone has eaten, the staff can go off duty."

Mary bowed to him, "Thank you. If you need anything, let me know," She bowed again and left the room.

Loghain stood up from his desk, sorting the papers into a pile and placing them in his draw. As he walked to the entrance hall, he greet some of the staff, many offering up heartfelt congratulations on the birth of Ellie. All of the staff were excited to have a baby to help raise as it had just been Loghain on his own for a long time, then Evie moved in. He was glad they accepted Evie quickly. Within minutes of her moving in, she had become friends with them all. He approached Bryce and Eleanor, "Welcome back," He said as he extended his hand to his father in law, who respectfully shook it.

"Pleasure to see you again, Loghain," Eleanor said as he kissed her cheek.

"Where is, Evie?" Bryce asked.

"She is resting," Loghain smiled slightly as he thought about Ellie, "Our daughter arrived two nights ago."

They both gasped slightly in surprise, "Is the baby ok?" Eleanor asked, concerned.

"She is wonderful. Come and meet her," He led them to their bedroom, Evie and Ellie still obviously asleep. He approached the bed, stroking her hair, "Love?"

Evie stirred gently, opening her eyes, "Yes, love?" She replied, sleepily.

"Your parents are here, love."

She sat up with Loghain's help and he moved the pillows behind her, "Is Ellie still sleeping?" Bryce and Eleanor kissed their daughter, sitting either side of her.

Loghain picked Ellie up from her cot, shushing her quietly as she grizzled, "Hush now, little lady," He soothed as he handed her to Eleanor.

"Oh, look at her little face. All this dark hair," She gushed, holding her granddaughter close.

"She looks just like you did, Evie."

"I think she looks a little like, Loghain."

Both Bryce and Eleanor studied her face, "Mmmm. She does a little bit, the hair and mouth."

Evie took Ellie into her arms and held her close, "I think she is perfect," She looked up at Loghain and smiled, "Just like her father," He smiled back at her. Yes, life had deemed him worthy to have such treasures and he was going accept, that maybe, he was worthy.


	9. The scent of betrayal

Loghain sat in the rocking chair, trying to soothe six month old Ellie to sleep. She had just had her feed and Loghain ordered Evie back to bed. He had proved to be a very hands on father, playing with her, bathing and changing her. Evie remarked to Anora, that they seemed to go into their own little world at times. He made a concious effort to be a better father the second time around. He failed Anora in so many ways, even though they had a close relationship, he didn't want to make the some mistakes with Ellie.

He held on to his daughter until she gave in and fell asleep. He didn't move her immediately, just enjoying the feel of her sleeping form in his arms. He closed his eyes to relax, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. A loud crash and raised voices caused him to snap open his eyes. He put Ellie in her cot before stepping out of her room, into the hallway, stopping to listen. He watched as several armoured men marched up the stairs towards him. Immediately recognising them as the royal guards.

"Loghain Mac Tir, you are here by arrested for the charge of Treason and attempted Regicide," Some of the guards grabbed him, while an other stormed into their bedroom. He tried to move when he heard Evie's screams, "Let her go!" He yelled, only for him to be hit in the head with a heavy object. His vision went blurry and all he heard before he passed out were the desperate pleas of Evie and the screaming from Ellie.

Later he woke up in a dark cell, his mind still a little foggy. He tried to sit up, realising that a shivering form lay next to him, "Evie?"

"Yes. What's going on?" She moved closer to him, trying to warm herself up. He realised she was only wearing her shift that she wore in bed.

"I don't know. They charged me with Treason and attempted Regicide."

Evie winced in pain, holding her chest, "Ellie must be over due a feed. I'm over full."

"Can I help?"

"Unlikely, unless you want to drink lots of breast milk."

"If it helps," He smirked.

Evie turned to her husband, his face barely visible in light of one solitary candle, "Really? We are stuck in a freezing cold cell and you want to get naughty."

Loghain was just about to retort when the door to the dungeons opened. He got up walking to the cell door. Maric appeared in front of him, on the other side, "What the hell is going on, Maric?"

"We have found evidence that you planned to kill Cailan and myself."

"What?!" Loghain couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Is that why my wife was dragged from our bed, dressed in nothing but her night clothes? Why we were dragged away from our screaming child?"

"I'm sorry, Loghain. The nobles have pushed me into this."

Loghain scoffed, "Be thankful that I'm locked in here. I'd really like to kill you. Can you get some clothes for my wife before she freezes to death," He walked away from the door, sitting next to Evie, wrapping his arms around her cold body.

Maric walked away, storming into the study, find Howe waiting for him, "Howe? I told you to have Loghain arrested. I didn't mean for you to have Evie dragged out of bed with very little on!"

Howe sneered, "That little whore is obviously in on it."

"Watch it, Howe," Maric warned, "I don't want either of them coming to harm."

"It's no time to be sentimental. We need to find evidence against the Couslands."

"This is no longer you're concern, Howe. Now if you don't mind," Maric signalled for Howe to leave, who did so with a grunt of annoyance. Maric sat down wondering how it had ever come to this. He had his own friends thrown in the dungeons, he just hoped he didn't live to regret it.

Cailan walked into the study, confusion etched into his handsome face, "Father, you had Loghain and Evie arrested?"

"Son, Howe found evidence against them."

"Have you told Anora?"

"No, I haven't," Both men turned to see Anora storming in, her like thunder, angry and red, "I think she knows."

"What have you done?!" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Anora," Maric tried to soothe, "They have proof. They plotted to kill you too."

"Bullshit!" She screamed so loud it made Cailan and Maric jump slightly, "What would they gain from doing that? Don't you dare tell me its about power."

"There is proof of their plots. What are we supposed to think?"

Anora picked up a glass vase and threw it at Maric, who just barely dodged it, "When my father has proved his innocence. I'm going to make you wish, you were never born!" She stormed out of the room, still muttering angrily.

"Anora!" Cailan called after her, "Where are you going?"

"To get my sister and then I'm leaving," She angrily replied, before she disappeared out of view.

Anora arrived in Highever with Ellie in her arms. She knew her little sister was missing her parents, the normally happy baby, grizzling a lot. She left the carriage, greeted by Bryce and Eleanor, "What do we owe the pleasure, your majesty?" Bryce bowed to her slightly.

"I'll explain while we are indoors. It will not make pleasant news," Anora passed Ellie to her nurse, before following the Couslands into their sitting room.

"So what's going on?" Eleanor asked worried.

"My father and Evie have been arrested. Attempted Regicide."

"What?!" Bryce barked out angrily, "What in the maker is Maric playing at?"

"I Don't know, but we cant let them languish in that cell."

Bryce paced the sitting room, hands on his hips, deep in thought, "I must go to Denerim. I'll talk to Maric, make him see sense."

Eleanor hugged her husband tight, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Get them back, love."

"I'll do what I can, sweetness," That night Bryce rode to Denerim, determined to get his daughter and son in law back.

* * *

Loghain sat and listened to Evie cry, guilt eating him up inside. Although they were innocent of what they had been accused of, Evie wouldnt have been dragged into it if they weren't married. He hated it when Evie was in pain, full of breast milk and unable to feed their baby. He knew there was only one way that Evie would get out of there and that was for him to confess to everything. Evie would be mad at him, but he had to get her out, regardless of what happened to him.

A guard slipped some meagre scraps of food through the bars, giving Loghain a filthy look before turning to leave, "Wait! I wish to speak to the King. I have information for him," The guard walked away, leaving Loghain no idea if he get Maric to speak to him.

A short time later, Maric walked into the dungeons, stopping at the cell door, "You wanted to speak to me," He said coolly.

Loghain rushed to the door, "I confess. I've been plotting to kill you," He saw the alarm in Maric eyes before he turned away to see Evie getting up.

"Loghain, what are you doing?! She asked desperately, as the door to the cell opened.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Evie gripped on to Loghain as the guards pulled her away, "No, I'm not leaving you!" She started to sob as her grip on her husband loosened. "Ellie needs you, love. Now go," He kissed her quickly before she was dragged away, crying and screaming, calling his name. It was hard to hear her distress, but it was the right decision. His enemies may get him, but they were not getting Evie. He looked at Maric, bile raising to his throat, "I hope you're happy," He sneered before he sat down on the stone floor, leaning his head against the wall, wondering if he'd ever get to see his wife and daughters again.

Evie sat on her bed, in her room at Highever, staring into nothingness. It had been 3 months since Loghain had confessed to attempted Regicide, in that time she had discovered she was expecting again. In what should have been something joyous, Evie just felt sad, Loghain wasn't there to share the excitement of a second child. She knew he would be thrilled at having his third child, his second with her, another sibling for Ellie.

The door to her room opened. Turning to see who it was, she saw her father walking over to her bed. He sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms, "It's not good for you pup, cooped up in this room all day."

"What else could I do? Everyone thinks I've plotted to kill their king," Her tears dropped from her cheeks into her father's tunic unhindered.

"We know its not true. You don't care what people think about you, so why start now?"

"It's Loghain, Papa. He's locked away, alone. My husband has no idea that I'm having another child. We haven't been married that long and Ellie is only little. Why do people keep trying to destroy us. What did we ever do?"

It pained Bryce to listen to his daughter's sobbing. She was right, people seemed set on destroying them. She was caught up between his enemies and Loghain's, having done nothing to deserve being in that position, "I'll do what I can pup. I wont let Loghain die in that dungeon," He settled his daughter to sleep before leaving the room. He had to go to Denerim, confront Maric and find out who brought this so called evidence against them.


	10. What I'd do for love

Bryce mounted his horse, waiting for Fergus to join him. It was time for them to confront Howe over his treachery. They had planned carefully over the past few months, even pretending to exonerate Howe in order to lull him into a false sense of security. The route into the castle had been carefully planned, choosing to only take a few soldier with them as they knew Highever would be open to attack if they left it under defended.

Fergus joined his father, fully armoured and ready to go, "Let's go father," Bryce nodded to his before signalling the other soldiers, "What will do will him once we have him, father?"

"We will drag his treacherous arse back here. Then I'm going to look him up, then I'll torture him, then I'll kill him," He said bitterly.

"Sounds like a good planned," Fergus drolly replied.

"I knew he was a power hungry bastard, but to stoop to such a level. That is low even for him."

"Father, why are you going to such lengths? You don't even like Loghain."

"He's Evie's husband and the girl's father. I know we have never seen eye to eye, but he loves her and makes her happy."

"And he confessed to all this mess just to get her out of prison."

"Exactly. One thing we agree on is your sister and nieces. So for them, I'll do anything."

The continue the ride in silence until the stopped for some rest. Both father and son sat together while the soldiers slept, "Father, did you ever doubt Loghain's innocence?"

"Never," He replied with conviction, "He would never do anything to endanger your sister. I've never told any this, but not long after Ellie was born, I was wake one night, so I went for a walk around the castle. I heard Loghain in the sitting room, he was in front of the fire, Ellie snuggled up in arms. He was talking to her about Evie, tell her how amazing she was and how much he loved them both. That's why I'll never believe them over him."

Fergus hummed in thought, letting out a small yawn, "He's a good man. Couldn't ask better for Evie."

"No I Couldn't. If she's happy, I'm happy. Right now, she isn't happy, my duty to change that."

"We should sleep. It'll be dawn soon," Both of the them settled to sleep for a few hours before they continued to Amaranthine. They finally reached the Howe estate. Thanks to Anora, they knew how to manoeuvre past the guards to the dungeon entrance.

In the dim light of one torch, they moved through the dungeon, heading up stairs to the family tract of the castle. They knew Howe would likely be asleep and their best opportunity to get him. Bryce and Fergus headed off alone, leaving the soldiers to deal with the guards. Both men made it unseen to the bedroom, sneaking in, shook to over them when they saw who was in bed side Howe. His own daughter!

Delilah sat up, pulling the furs around herself, "Teyrn Cousland?"

"Shhhh. Are you ok?"

"Not really. don't worry, he's been sedated. Why are you here?"

Fergus picked up her clothes, handing them to her, "We've come for him," They turned to give her some privacy to get dressed.

"Is this about Teyrn Loghain?"

"Yes. Your father framed him."

"I know. Are you going to kill him?"

"Yes, but not yet."

"Meet me outside the dungeon entrance," She left them room in a hurry, leaving both men confused.

They grabbed the sedated How, dragging him naked, back the way they came in. Outside, Delilah was waiting for them.

"Teyrn Cousland. I want you to know, my brothers and I had no part in this plot. My father is a vile man, don't make use suffer because of him."

"My lady, whatever happens, I will make sure you are unaffected," He placed his hands on her shoulders in a fatherly manner that he often did to Evie and Fergus, "How long has he been doing that to you?"

"Since I was 14. Make him suffer," She shoved a pile of letters at Fergus, "Take these. It'll contain all the proof you need," With a venomous glare at her unconscious father, she fled back into the castle.

Bryce shoved Howe into the carriage before the set off back to Highever, revenge on their minds.

* * *

Evie stood at the window, baby Mariana in her arms, as she watched her father and brother leave for Amaranthine. In a few days, they would be back with Howe and they would torture a confession from him, but Evie just Couldn't wait for that, she had to act now. All she needed, was Anora's help.

Her step daughter walked into the room, holding a chatty Ellie in her arms, "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Maybe," She turned to face her, then looked down at Mari, "I need your help, Anora."

"With what?"

"Can you get me into the palace, unseen?"

"Yes I could. What are you planning?"

Evie put Mari in her cot before sitting down on the bed, "I want to confront Maric. Make him release your father."

"Evie, what if he just dumps you down in the dungeons again. What about the girls?"

"Anora, I cant wait any longer. He's been down there for 9 months. He might even be dead, but I have to do something."

"Ok, if we do this, we do it quietly. I'll get you into the palace some how. I can deal with Cailan, you go to Maric. You know where his room is?"

"I do. I need to tell mother. The girls will stay here."

"When shall we go?"

"Now. It's time to get my husband back," Within the hour, they set off for Denerim, after Evie paid a tearful farewell to her daughters, promising them she would bring papa home again.

After a tiring journey, they finally reached the palace after midnight with most of the palace sleeping. They stopped before the gate, Anora getting out some shackles, "Evie, lets get these on you."

"Why?" She asked, unimpressed.

"It's the easy way of getting you past those guards."

She sighed, turning around so Anora could put them on, "Alright, fine."

Anora put the shackles on her stepmother before walking her to the guards at the gate, "Guards, I've captured Teyrna Mac Tir. Let me through."

Both men stood to attention, "Yes, your majesty," They stuttered, bowing to her.

They got into the castle, Anora taking the shackles off of Evie, "This way. Have you got a weapon?"

"Yeah, I plan to threaten Maric with it," Evie followed Anora upstairs to the bedrooms, "This is where we part. Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Cailan wont hurt me. Just get my father and go," The women embraced before heading in opposite directions.

Evie slipped into Maric's bedroom without making a sound. The room was dark, the full moon offering just enough light to aid Evie to see. She moved to bed, pulling out her dagger from it's sheath. She sighed, hesitating before she pressed the cold steel against his throat.

Maric woke up, a sensation of something pressed into his neck, a shadow hovering above him. He stayed calm, choosing not to move, "Who are you?" He strained his eyes to try and make out the persons face, he could tell it was a women, judging by her shapely form

"The woman whose life has been destroyed by you," She said coldly, pressing the knife further into his neck.

Maric recognised that voice, it was a voice that was normally light and full of laughter, now bitter and cold, "Evie? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to work out if I could actually kill you. Is he still alive?"

"He is. He refuses to speak to any one."

"Release him and I wont slit your throat."

"Evie. He confessed."

"Yes, to save me. I had another baby. A girl that he doesn't even know about," She pressed even harder, the tip ripping into the skin, "Release him."

"And if I don't?" Maric Couldn't see her eyes but he just knew they held the look of a scorned woman.

Evie hissed, moving the dagger against his skin. Maric could feel the blood trickle out his neck, "It'll be something like that, only more painful and it will last longer," She threw a hankie at him, "Release him now. Have him brought outside the gates."

In an instance, Evie had left the room. Maric got up, lighting a candle, moving to the mirror to check his neck. He had a small cut, bleeding but not life threatening. He sighed heavily as he pulled on a robe, heading down the dungeons. He saw the guards sitting around playing card, "Guards, release the prisoner and take him outside of the gates," Maric left as quickly as he entered, shame building up inside of him.

Loghain laid in his cell, staring up into the darkness, Evie and Ellie on his mind. The thought of them were the only things that kept him going in the last nine months. The feel of Evie's soft hands on his skin, the scent of Ellie's hair. He knew Ellie would be a lot bigger, walking, trying to talk and if she was anything like her mother, which she was, causing a lot of mischief. She probably wouldnt remember him at all if he saw her again. He thought Evie would have probably moved on, she was young and beautiful, she didn't need a bitter old man holding her back. If he got out at all and she had moved on, he wouldnt hold it against her and he'd happily fade out of existence.

The door to the dungeons opened, several booted footsteps echoing on the stone floor. They approached his cell, unlocking the door, "Get up!" One of them hissed.

He got up, walking over to them, this was it, he thought, he would die. They grabbed him, dragging him out of the dungeons. Loghain let them take him, if he was going to die, he'd make them work for it. He watched in confusion as they headed towards the gates. Two guards at the entrance opened the large iron gates, Loghain being dragged through. Before he knew it, he was dumped on the wet ground, the guards walking away, leaving him there. He sat up on his news, staring out in the darkness, only the moonlight illuminating the deserted streets of Denerim.

"Loghain!" He looked around urgently, instantly recognising the call of his beloved wife. She came into view, running towards him, falling to her knees, throwing her arms around him,tears falling down her cheeks "Loghain. What have they done to you?"

He stood up carefully, taking Evie up with him. Look down at her, admiring her face. She was more beautiful than he remember, a truly breathtaking sight. He kissed her urgently, his lips crushing to hers. The touch of her delicate lips soothing his aching body "Evie, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. Sorry I'm late," She joked slightly.

"Yeah, what took so long?" He jested, kissing her forehead.

She looked into his eyes, tears forming in front of her blue orbs, "I had another baby."

The air escaped from lungs, his knees buckling, "What?"

"Yeah. I was pregnant when we were arrested. She's nearly 3 months old now."

"She? What did you name her?"

Evie moved to his side, her arm around his waist, walking them away from the palace, "I called her Mariana. You said you liked that name. She looks just like Ellie. Like butter wouldnt melt."

"Just like you then," They laughed together as they walked, Loghain didn't know where, "Where are we going?"

"I've got a big room at the tavern. I've ordered food and a bath."

"You know how to please me don't you?"

"That I do," They got into the room, Evie going to test the bath water, satisfied it was just right for Loghain. She helped him get undress and into the bath, "Right, you lie back and I will take care of you."

Loghain hummed with pleasure as the hot water eased the tension in his aching muscles, Evie's hands washing his skin. He was content to lie there, letting his wife do what she wanted. Right now, that was to wash the last nine months off of his skin, "Tell me about Mari."

Evie smiled, lifting up a jug of water, pouring on his head, before setting about washing his hair, "She has dark hair, dark blue eyes and she's a very calm baby. Much like you, she can hold herself well."

"How did Ellie take to her?"

"She was a little jealous at first. But one day, Ellie was peering into Mari's cot. Ellie touched Mari's hand making her smile for the first time. After that, I had to moved Ellie's cot into my room so she could sleep next to her sister. Those two are going to be trouble."

"I wonder if Ellie will remember me," He closed his eyes as Evie washed the soap from his hair.

"I think she will. She likes to wrap up in your robe. She wont accept anyone else's so I think she does remember you. Every now and again, she'll look around to see if she can find you."

Loghain sniffed, a flood of emotion rushing to the surface, "I've missed you both so much."

Evie pulled him into her arms, her head resting on top of his, "We've missed you too," She helped him get out of the bath, wrapping a warm towel around his waist. Together, they sat down to eat supper, Loghain savouring every bite he took, "I'm pleased to see that nine months of imprisonment hasn't changed my wonderful, devilishly handsome husband," She smirked at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. The seductive Evie was about to make an overdue appearance and how he did want her so very badly. He motioned for her to sit on his lap, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She removed her boots and her overcoat before she slipped on to his lap, the towel coming apart, almost revealing his manhood. She leaned into his chest, her lips close to his ear, "Is it working?" She asked, playfully nipping at his ear lobe.

He stood up with ease, lifting her up, moving her legs tight around his hips. As he moved towards the bed, the towel slipped down to the floor, leaving him naked, "It might be," He teased, throwing her down on the bed.

She watched him as he stood before her, naked and still slightly wet. He was skinnier than he had been but he still had some muscle to give him a bit of bulk that another man wouldnt have had in the same position, "Is there a problem, dear?" He said nothing, just watched. She was about to speak when he pulled her by the ankles towards him, making her squeal in shock and delight. In an instant, her breeches and underwear had been yanked down her legs and discarded on the floor somewhere. She sat up to remove her upper clothes, throwing them across the room, "My dear, are you going to do something or just stare? I know I'm worth looking at but I'd rather something a bit more energetic than this."

He gazed down at her, admiring her body. Despite having two children and only 3 months post birth, she had worked hard to keep herself in shape. It was something that he never asked of her, just something she did for herself. He would love her the same, any way that she came and knew she would feel the same about him. He got down it his knees, parting her legs, opening her up to him. He kissed her calf, savouring the taste of her soft skin, the scent of flowers engulfing his senses. He had missed her, missed how she allowed him access to her most intimate parts, how she moaned when he discovered all the places to touch her. He had mapped her entire body, every sensitive spot etched into his memory forever. It was indescribable, how it felt to him when he touched her. Little bolts of lightening moved through her body into his, sealing their bond, a bond no one could break. He laid kisses from her calf up to her thigh, stopping to take in the smell of her arousal. He placed a kiss on her sex, eliciting a soft moan from her. Gripping into her hips, he gently explored her with his tongue, determined to take his time. After months of separation, he just wanted to enjoy having her back in his arms.

Evie pawed at the soft furs beneath her as her husband worked his magic on her. She loved it when he took his time, building her up slowly, letting her experience all the levels of pleasure she could, before he made her cry out his name between short ragged breaths. Her blood started to heat up, leaving an almost unbearable feeling inside of her. She could feel his tongue buried deep within her, his hands keeping her anchored to the bed. When he pleasured her orally, he never used is hands, they only served to keep her where he wanted her, choosing to use just his mouth to take her to brink and back again. She arched her back, gasping out when he begun his relentless campaign on her clit, suckling at the little pearl, never stopping even for a second. She fisted the furs in her clenched hands, as it felt like all of her blood was pooling in groin, reaching a breaking point, where she felt she could explode. She screamed out his name in a hoarse voice, whimpering and erratically breathing as she came down from her orgasm high.

Loghain moved on to the bed, kissing her stomach and the space between her breasts. He watched her as she slowly came back round to reality, her shaky laugh making him smile. He pushed the sweaty hair from her face, kissing her tenderly, "Have you had enough?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of you?" She asked, undulating her hips against his, causing him to groan, "Never!"

He kissed her gently as he entered her, slowly and gently. He had almost forgotten just how could it felt to be inside of her, so warm and inviting. Pushing her arms around her head, his fingers twined with her, his face buried into her neck as he moved out her, entering her slightly more urgently. Together, they found a rhythm, not slow but not so fast it would be over before they wanted it to be. He released her arms, so she could wrapped them around his shoulders, holding him tight to her, her hot breath against his ear as she whispered her demands to him. He was never one to deny her what she wanted, she never asked more than what he was willing to give her, but he'd give her anything. He sped up slightly, the need for release turning more frantic with every move. He growled after she whispered in his ear again. Pinning her down on the bed, he moved quickly and desperately, spurred on by his wife's increasing demands. Her walls clenched around his length as she came hard once more, the pulsing of her sex, bringing him closer to completion. With a few more hard, desperate thrusts, he growled her name, spilling inside of her. She leant up to kiss him, as he rocked shallow and slow. He collapsed down her, exhausted and spent, breathing fast. He kissed her again, pulling himself out her and moving next to her, "Love?"

"Mmmm," She hummed sleepily.

"I love you."

She laughed, her eyes closed as sleep tightened his grip on her, "I love you," She moved closer to him, pulling his arm around her. He moved her underneath the furs and slipped in beside her, cocooning her within his arms. For the first time in months, he might be able to sleep, knowing she'd be there next to him in the morning.


	11. Back where we belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with just the Epilogue to come, I'd like to thank the beautiful people for reading/reviewing/following this story. See you at the epilogue.

The journey back to Highever would be a long one, at least a few days as they planned to make stops on the way. Settling into the very comfy carriage that Anora had kindly supplied, Evie pulled a book out her pack, resting her feet up on the opposite seat, while Loghain studied some letters, making the occasional huffing noise. She sighed at his restlessness, nudging him in the leg with her foot, "Relax, my love. You'll be restless for the whole journey."

He scoffed, putting the letters away, "I'm eager to get back to our children."

"As I am, love," She moved to with him on the opposite seat, "We will be home soon."

"I don't know what we'll do. We could go to Gwaren."

"Mmm, maybe. We should stay in Highever for a while first."

Both of the sat in companionable silence for some of the journey, both of them thinking about their children. But an unpleasant thought nagged at Loghain. It was something he had thought a lot in prison, "Evie, did you ever think about moving on?"

She pulled back to look at him, horrified at the very suggestion he could ever be replaced, "How can you ask me that?" She uttered through a broken voice, tears falling from her eyes as she moved back to the other seat, "I longed for you everyday. I had never felt so alone in my entire life."

His heart broke just by looking at the agony on her beautiful face. He had neglected to think about what it was like for her during those nine months. He moved next to her, pulling her on to his lap, drying her tears with him thumbs, "I'm sorry, little kitten. I didn't think about how it had been like for you. That was selfish of me."

She slapped his chest weakly, before falling into his arms, "You stupid man! There could never be another. It has always been you."

"I guess I still wonder how I got so lucky."

"Well pack it in," She sat up, gripping on to the collar of his tunic, "I love you, just you. End of story."

He chuckled heartily, the first time he had done so in a long time, "Now there is my naughty little kitten."

"Are you going to call me that for the rest of our lives?" She teased.

"When you stop being so naughty, I'll stop calling you that," He gripped on to her backside pulling her closer to him.

She nipped on this bottom lip, rolling her hips, grinding down on him, "It's your fault, you know. I was never naughty before you got to me."

He scoffed loudly, shaking his head, "I've never known you to be anything else."

She narrowed her eyes at him, pouting her lips, "If I'm so naughty, Teyrn Loghain, why did you marry me?"

He pulled her tunic over her head, deftly undoing her breast band, "Because I love you that way."

"That is what I thought," She whispered in his ear, nipping at the lope, before turning her attentions to his breeches. After making quick work of the laces, she moved to yank them down his legs, then moving to remove her own. Climbing back on his lap, she moved a hand down between them to stroke his cock, their eyes locked on to each other as she massaged him.

He growled at her teasing, "Get on me, woman!"

She sighed, pouting, "If the Teyrn wishes."

He gripped her hips tightly, holding her as she guided him to her entrance, slowly sinking down on him as he pressed his in between breasts, kissing the soft skin. She gripped on his shoulders, moving up and down him, head thrown back in pleasure. His hand slipped down in between them, fingers finding her clit. She groaned as she neared her orgasm, the man underneath her, relentlessly in his ministrations, "Oh, oh" Was all that came out her mouth, digging her nails into his shoulder as she shattered around.

He grunted loudly, nearly ready to blow, moving her up and down on, rhythmlessly and urgently, "Fuck, Evie," He growled as he exploded within her, filling her up with seed. After a few minutes, their breathing had calmed down, trying to clean a sticky mess on both of their thighs, "You are naughty," He purred, swatting her backside as she moved to get dressed again.

"Behave yourself, husband," She glared at him, trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips, "Nobles would shit themselves if they knew what we get up to."

He snorted, sorting his clothing out, "Maybe we should write a book, "How to keep marital sex interesting."

"What would be in it? don't want to give away all our secrets. We don't want people to have better sex than us," She laughed, sitting down opposite him.

"Dirty talk. You love the dirty talk."

"I love _your_ dirty talk. Something about having a big, opposing man, standing right behind me, whispering all the ways he's going to fuck me, really makes me wet."

His blue eyes locked on to hers, a small half smirk on his lips, "Now, now, naughty kitten."

"You started it as per usual," She teased, shaking her head.

* * *

Loghain sat watching the trees go past, stroking Evie's hair as she lay asleep, her head on his lap. It has been a tiring journey, one that would be over in a few hours as they neared Highever. In a way, he was glad of the journey. It gave Evie and himself time to talk properly. They had a heart to heart about the separation, in which both of them had cried. It was hard to talk about, but he didn't want his marriage nor his children's childhoods, blighted by the memories of betrayal. The most important thing for him was to know, Evie had never doubted his innocence. He would never do anything to put her at risk or anything that she wouldnt approve of, her opinion mattered most more than anyone else's, with the exception of Anora.

He looked down at his wife, smiling at the sleeping angel that had called his name a couple of times, as if she was making sure he was still there. All he wanted was to get the children and go back to Gwaren. Call him selfish, perhaps it was, but he wanted them all to himself, his little family, that for some unfathomable reason, adored him and he wanted to show them how much he adored them, without something threatening to break them. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take for a while, hopefully when he woke, they'd be very close to Highever and he'd get to have his children in his arms again.

Their driver banged on on the roof to wake them, telling them that Highever was just a hour way. Both of them sat up, straightening themselves out. Evie saw the nervous anticipation in her husband, smiling she moved closer to him, "Not long now, love."

"I want to go back to Gwaren," He told her, his was etched with seriousness with a hint sadness thrown in, "I want you, the girls and me, to go home. I want you to myself."

She saw the sadness that lingered in his eyes, he wanted to escape, to be a family, just them. She reached up to caress his face, "We'll stay for a month or two, then we'll go back home. Just us four."

He wrapped his arms around her, pleased that she understood his need to escape, "Thank you, love," He kissed her gently, before pulling back to look in her eyes, gently caressing her cheek, "Marry me."

She laughed, the question took her by surprise, "I already did, remember?"

"I know, its just that wasn't a very happy wedding was it, you weren't talking to me and nearly called it off. I just want to do it right."

"Ok. We can do it in Highever, we should invite Anora. We should keep it to just family."

* * *

The carriage came to a halt, tell them that they were at Highever at last. The sun had set fully over the Teyrnir, everyone would be heading to bed soon. The driver opened the door for them, Loghain stepping out first, turning to offer his hand to Evie. At the steps, an anxious Bryce waited for them. He saw Loghain first, shocked at how gaunt he looked, although not entirely surprised, he had to survive on very little for last nine months. Then Evie stepped out looking tired, recent events having taken its toll on her, "Evie, Loghain," He called out, holding his arms out as his daughter ran to him, "Glad to see you in once piece, pup," He looked behind her to Loghain, breathing deeply, letting his daughter go to approach his son in law, "Loghain, I'm glad that you are here," He offered his hand to him.

Loghain shook it, somewhat pleased to see his father in law, "Glad to be here, Bryce. I..." He started but Bryce stopped him.

"I know, Loghain. You wouldnt do anything to put your family at risk. People who know you, would know that."

"Thank you. At least some believe me."

Bryce smiled at him, tapping his arm, "The ones who really matter anyway. Now come inside, the weather is starting to turn."

Together, they walked inside, Eleanor standing a short distance away, holding Ellie. She smiled, turning to Ellie, pointing to Loghain, "Who's that, Ellie?" She put her down, crouching behind her, "Look," She pointed again until Ellie saw whom she was pointing to.

Loghain crouched down, holding his arms out, losing a battle against his tears, "Hello, Ellie," He said softly as she tentatively walked towards him, sucking on her fingers. He sobbed out a laugh, when Ellie smiled, holding her arms out to be picked up. He did so, holding her close to him, her little hands playing with his hair and patting his back.

Evie wiped her tears away, watching as Ellie gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "See, she does remember you," Loghain pulled her to him when his free arm, holding them as close as he could. Evie looked at her mother, who was as soppy as the staff were, dabbing her eyes with a hankie, "Where is, Mariana?"

"She's napping, although she is likely to wake for feeding soon."

"Good. I can feed her myself then," She led Loghain and Ellie up to her bedroom where Mariana would be and sure enough, she was grizzling, sucking on her fist. Evie approached her cot, leaning over the side, "Hey little lady. Mama's back with Papa," Gently, she lifted Mari out of the cot, settling her against her chest, giving her several kisses, "Let's go find Ellie and Papa."

Loghain watched as she brought Mari over to him, eyes on his youngest daughter, utterly captivated, just as he was by Anora and Ellie when they were born. He put Ellie down on the bed, taking Mari from Evie's arms. He sobbed quietly as she looked up at him curiously, smiling up at him, "Oh you are a little beauty. Just like your mother."

Evie laughed, taking Mari back from him, "She's a little beauty that needs feeding," Together all four of them got into bed, Evie feeding both of the girls as Loghain lay watching. She turned to him, a blissful looking on her face, "See something you like?" She said as she waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Just watching," He replied, leaning up to kiss her, "Feels unreal, being home with you again."

"It's real. Back in Highever with us, where you belong," Loghain helped Evie get the girls into bed, watching as they both fell asleep for a few minutes, while Evie got ready for bed.

"Are you going to join me?" He looked up to see Evie in bed, patting the empty space, "Its getting cold now, I need to be warmed up," She purred.

He shed himself of his clothes, climbing into bed. Moving on top of her, he studied her beautiful face, caressing her cheeks and kissing her nose, "I've missed you, little kitten."

"I've missed you, big bear," They kissed slowly, tenderly, no rush to scratch an itch, just a need to be with each other, to touch other, a need that would last a lifetime.

* * *

Loghain looked to his left, watching as she stood there in a scarlet silk dress, her hair set up a chignon at the nape of her neck, a ruby encrusted clip, that he had given her, keeping the hair in place. She looked radiant, glowing with love as she always did and it was he that got to marry her again. As they renew their vows, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, nor could she tear her eyes away from him. It was obvious to everyone in the room that this was real love in its purest form, two people so in love, that you could sense it in the air.

They got married in front of more people than they thought, friends of theirs had discovered that they getting married, so decided to go to Highever, mainly to show support to Loghain, to show him that he was believed by more than he thought. Maric had come at the suggestion of Anora, although he wasn't sure he'd be welcome, although he enjoyed was his old friend get married again.

After the wedding he found, Evie standing out in the gardens, watching as Oren threw snowballs at Bryce and Fergus. He reached out to her, pulling back against him, wrapping his arms around her, "I wondered where you'd got to."

She smiled, enjoying the warmth her offered, "I've just been thinking. So I have news," She turned to face him, looking into his adoring eyes.

"Oh?" He said, intrigued.

"I'm pregnant. Two months according to the healer," Her heart stopped beating at the joy that spread all over his face, "What a virile man you are, my big bear," She teased.

"We must mix well together, little kitten. Another beautiful woman to have me wrapped around her little finger."

"It might be a boy. If it is, his name will be Loghain," She put her hand over his mouth, to stop his answer, "And before you say it, this is something you wont win."

Loghain huffed, shaking his head, "I know when I beat. You should head inside, I'll join you soon."

"Ok," She kissed him gently, "Just so you know, I'm not wearing underwear," She laughed as she ran back inside, leaving him to growl at her blatant teasing.

He stood for a few moment, enjoying the quiet solitude, until he heard footsteps behind him, "Why did you come?" He asked, bitterly.

Maric stood next to him, "Anora suggested it. You looked so happy."

"Yes," Loghain managed through gritted teeth, "Nine months of separation didn't destroy my life completely."

"Loghain, I'm sorry. I know I cant say that enough to things right, but I wont you know that I am truly sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I know I should have dismissed it. I've lost Evie and you because I didn't trust my own instincts. I've taken away precious things from you, I wish I could give them back."

"You have no idea what you took from me Maric, not just from me either. My baby daughter was hysterical that night. I think of her crying, missing us, her belly empty because Evie wasn't there to feed her. I watched my wife sob in pain because her breast were swollen with milk and she couldn't feed or cuddle our baby. I missed out on her pregnancy, Mari's birth, three months of her life. I missed out on nine months of Ellie growing up. I am a shadow of the man I used to be, I wake up sweating because of the nightmares, the beatings that I took. If it weren't for Evie and the things she does to support me, I'd ended it," He turned to Maric, his face full of angst, "So don't think you know how I feel, because you don't."

Maric burned with shame so much he felt like he'd could go up in flames, "You're right, I have no idea. I've things sure, but I've never loved anyone as much as you love Evie. Cailan is the light of my life, not that I ever told him that," He stopped for a breath, head sinking down with sadness, "Then there is Alistair, my biggest regret."

Loghain felt a tightening in his chest at the mention of Alistair. He had been the one to convince Maric to give the boy to Eamon, practically forcing him to do it. Now Alistair was a grown man, a fine young man if the reports were true. He had no idea why he has insisted on it so much, maybe it was because of his Orlesian blood. It was Loghain's turn to burn with shame, his hatred of Orlesians caused him to take it out on a innocent child and burden his friend with regret, "I guess I took something away from you too."

Maric laughed humourlessly, "I could have said no."

"Perhaps."

"Please, forgive me."

"Maybe. Some day," He replied, turning to walk back inside.

"I'll wait," Maric replied sadly yet hopeful for forgiveness, no matter how long it took.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear it up. Ellie is now 13, Mari is 12 and Loghain Jr is 11. Loghain Sr really was virile.

Evie stood outside the council chambers, staring out of the hole in the brickwork, admiring the views. Behind her, Loghain leant against the wall, admiring his wife, "Something on your mind, kitten?"

She turned around and walked towards him, leaning herself into him, "Did you see Ellie going shy around the Commander?" She laughed gently, thinking of her eldest daughter's reaction to the handsome former templar, "Our little girl is growing up."

"She's thirteen now, kitten. Next year it'll be Mari. Although the Commander is far too old for her."

Evie looked up at her husband, an eyebrow raised, "Remind me, bear. How much older are you?"

"That is not the point, kitten."

"It is, bear. What happens if our girls fall in love with older men, just as I did. You wont be able to object."

"At least we have a few years yet before Loghain realises girls exist. At eleven, he still thinks they are annoying."

She chuckled, kissing him gently, "That's probably my fault. Not ready to admit my baby, isn't a baby any more."

"We could have more," Loghain smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

She scoffed, punching his arm playfully, "Three children is enough thank you. Besides, you're a grandfather. Aren't you too old to be impregnating your wife?"

He took her arm, pulling her towards him. His hands, caressed her backside, making her hum with pleasure, "My wife is just too tempting."

"Always the same excuse," She moved back to the whole in the wall, leaning against the brickwork, "Have you wrote to Anora, recently?"

"Yes. She's worried about the breech. Maric is waiting on my word before deciding what to do."

"Wise idea. Hopefully, we might be able to help."

"Maybe. We've had a quiet decade in Gwaren."

"Mmm, Its been a good few years," She went back to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Lots of laughs, fun and great sex."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, peppering kisses all over her cheeks and neck, "Mmmm, its been wonderful," Their lips found each other, kissing slowly, little smiles shared between them as they had the past decade, "I love you, kitten."

"I love you, bear."

They turned as they heard the door to the council chambers open, an attractive Antivan woman in gold clothing stepped out, "The inquisitor will see you now."


End file.
